Disputa pela armadura de ouro
by Amaterasu Sonne
Summary: A disputa pela armadura de ouro de sagitário vai começar e Aioria foi designado para treinar uma aprendiz, tudo pode acontecer...o amor..inclusive.
1. Chapter 1

Acabara de chegar com suas malas e pertences àquele local desconhecido. A expectativa e o entusiasmo de ter a chance de realizar um grande sonho não haviam lhe permitido dormir à noite.

Ao chegar ao local de treinamento e seleção foi encaminhada juntamente com os outros novatos para a verificação de compatibilidade e força.

A força que estavam buscando não se tratava de força meramente física, já que ante os gigantes que se encontravam também presentes no local seria bem difícil para ela concorrer com eles com sua baixa estatura e seu corpo franzino.

Mas o sonho, seu sonho, a impulsionava a continuar e tentar obter uma vaga como aprendiz...queria tornar-se um cavaleiro.

Já estava em um salão grande onde olhos curiosos observavam a cada um que adentrava as enormes portas de madeira.

Todos estavam parados em uma fila indiana, lado a lado e em sua frente uma figura impassível que os observava calmamente.

A sensação de estar ali era imensamente desconfortável, não entendia a que tipo de teste seria submetida naquele enorme salão. Será que lutariam entre eles, sem qualquer treinamento ou orientação, teriam que passar por difíceis testes de resistência física onde o limite do próprio corpo seria colocado à prova...quantas questões rodopiavam em sua mente...mas a enigmática figura à sua frente se encaminhava em direção aos aprendizes.

Era um homem alto, com longos cabelos loiros, seus olhos permaneciam fechados e ele vestia uma armadura dourada.

O cavaleiro parava em frente a cada um dos aprendizes por um momento e os encaminhava ora para a porta da direita, ora para a porta da esquerda, ora os pedia que permanecessem no salão.

Ele estava se aproximando de onde ela estava e suas mãos suavam pela ansiedade da espera e pela falta de compreensão do critério utilizado para a realização daquela estranha seleção.

Um grande número de aspirantes a aprendizes era encaminhado à porta da esquerda, se perguntava o que estaria atrás daquela porta... Enquanto isso um pequeno número permanecia no salão e um número ainda mais reduzido era encaminhado à porta da direita...

Estava tão entretida ao tentar imaginar o que o destino reservava por trás daquela escolha que se assustou ao perceber o cavaleiro parado em sua frente...chegara a sua vez.

O cavaleiro se deteve por um momento e disse "porta da direita, aprendiz". Mas em seguida abriu os olhos para fitá-la, estaria sonhando ou viu espanto nos olhos azuis do cavaleiro???

O que haveria ele intuído para abrir os olhos e fitá-la, após permanecer com os olhos fechados por todo o processo...não entendia...

Apesar da surpresa contida nos olhos do cavaleiro ao fitar a pequena figura à sua frente, ele limitou-se a fechar os olhos e repetir novamente "porta da direita".

E ela retirou-se da fila com o coração aos pulos, imaginando o que a aguardaria atrás daquele enorme portal de madeira...

Atravessou o portal e sentiu uma forte luz em seus olhos...teria sido enviada de volta, sem ter ao menos a chance de tentar...sentiu um aperto no peito.

Mas ao olhar em frente viu um outro cavaleiro aguardando os enviados.

Ele vestia a mesma armadura dourada do anterior, com formas diferentes, mas com o mesmo brilho e energia poderosa que havia sentido na sala que acabara de deixar.

Estava em um belo jardim, na entrada de um templo...

O cavaleiro tinha longos cabelos em tom lilás e a olhava com curiosidade.

Ela se aproximou sem saber ao certo o que fazer, já que nenhum dos enviados pela porta da direita estava ali além dos dois...

"olá!" – disse timidamente se aproximando do cavaleiro.

"olá! Parece que vc foi selecionada para continuar no treinamento e já aviso que este não será nada fácil!"

Sentiu um sobressalto com as palavras calmas mas firmes que acaba de escutar, no entanto não estava ali à toa...era seu sonho, e iria até o fim.

Encarou o cavaleiro sem desviar os olhos e disse "tudo bem! Por onde começo?"

O cavaleiro riu da espontaneidade da garota, havia sido a única que se atreveu a falar com ele e ainda respondia à sua advertência com petulância...não sabia se conseguiria terminar o treinamento ao qual fora designada, mas tinha o espírito de um cavaleiro e ouro...

"Meu nome é Mu, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries" – disse cordialmente.

"Sou Nashira" – disse-lhe a garota estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

O cavaleiro apertou sua mão divertindo-se com a situação enquanto esta pronunciava "muito prazer".

Já fazia muito tempo que eles não tinham discípulos, e com certeza aquela seria uma discípula muito interessante. Seus olhos não demonstravam nenhum temor no contato com os cavaleiros mais poderosos, e seu cumprimento cordial demonstrava um temperamento amistoso, mas ao mesmo tempo simbolizava que esta não se renderia a nenhuma hierarquia ou subordinação.

"Bem" disse o cavaleiro lembrando-se que talvez houvesse mais discípulos a serem recepcionados, "você receberá o treinamento para lutar por uma armadura de ouro, a armadura mais poderosa dentre todas as outras".

Os olhos da garota brilhavam de excitação, não podia perder a chance de se tornar um cavaleiro, ainda mais um cavaleiro entre os mais poderosos...então havia sido enviada para treinar e se tornar a elite dentre os cavaleiros...

Não pode deixar de pensar no que haveria nas outras direções...achou melhor saciar logo sua curiosidade.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?" Disse ela calmamente "que tipo de treinamento receberão os demais?"

O cavaleiro riu, ela era bastante objetiva.

"Bem" disse ele "os que permaneceram no salão treinarão pelas armaduras de prata e bronze e os que saíram pela porta da esquerda não receberão treinamento algum, jamais serão cavaleiros".

Hum...entendi...e os que vieram para cá??? Perguntou

Todos receberão treinamento para disputar uma armadura de ouro...se vc se apressar seu mestre vai lhe explicar melhor mais tarde...

Então eu vou ter um mestre??? Indagou sorrindo

Sim, se correr até o salão porque a seleção já deve estar começando

A garota se virou para trás e fez menção de correr ao salão, mas antes se virou e perguntou "mais tarde posso lhe fazer mais perguntas? Tem muitas coisas que gostaria de saber..."

"Tudo bem, pode sim, mas agora se apresse!"

A garota deu um sorriso e correu o mais rápido que pode em direção ao templo...então poderia se tornar um cavaleiro...e teria um mestre...será que seriam amigos???

Ele olhava divertido a pequena figura da garota se afastar, conseguiria ela concluir o treinamento, questionava.

Ao chegar na porta viu alguns jovens parados esperando, assim como ela.

Mas percebeu ser a única mulher dentre eles...que estranho...porque tão poucas se haviam tantas na primeira sala de seleção.

Alguns dos rapazes, comentavam entre si sobre os cavaleiros de ouro e especulavam quem seriam seus mestres...

"Ouvi dizer que o cavaleiro áries sabe telecinese – dizia um jovem, mas parece que já tem um discípulo"

Aquele era o cavaleiro com quem ela estava conversando...pensou...

Ouvi dizer que todos são extremamente rigorosos e que alguns discípulos já morreram durante os treinamentos – dizia outro.

Foi quando ao olhar para frente a garota viu 10 cavaleiros de ouro se agrupando no interior daquele local...inclusive o que estava presente no primeiro salão.

Foi ele quem tomou a frente.

"Aprendizes" gritou, gerando um silencio sepulcral no local onde antes se ouvia um burburinho frenético.

"Vocês estão aqui para tentarem se tornarem cavaleiros e terão a honra de disputar uma armadura de ouro! Agora peço que se aproximem um a um e digam seus nomes para o sorteio dos mestres"

Sorteio??? Será que a sorte estaria com ela e teria um bom mestre ou ficaria com algum cruel e malvado que acabaria matando-a durante o treinamento...

Afastou seus pensamentos com um balançar de cabeça e se dirigiu a fila dos nomes...

Não teria medo, não agora, não quando estava tão perto!

Um dos cavaleiros permanecia de cabeça baixa apenas anotando os nomes em pedaços de papéis e os colocando em uma urna com uma cara amarrada, mas ao ouvir seu nome o cavaleiro parou e levantou os olhos "como???"

"Na-shi-ra" – repetiu calmamente

"Shaka, por Zeus, vc ficou louco??? Não está mais conseguindo fazer a seleção é!" Bradou!

O cavaleiro que a havia mandado para a porta da direita se aproximou...então seu nome era Shaka...ela pensou.

O que vc quer dizer com isso Máscara da Morte? Indagou ele surpreso

Mascara da Morte – que nome bizarro ela pensou...sem ao menos perceber que estava no centro da balburdia que se formava ao seu redor...

"Ela é uma garota!" o cavaleiro finalmente exclamou e a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

"Sou sim, e daí?" Perguntou sem vacilar

Os dois se voltaram para ela, e não sabia se devia sentir medo ou orgulho, pois não entendia direito o olhar que lhe lançavam.

"Sua função é anotar, apenas faça isso! Ela está selecionada e estará no sorteio!"

O cavaleiro se afastou e outro apenas anotou seu nome no papel, e deu uma olhada para a garota. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão desajeitada e franzina quanto se sentiu com aquele olhar de reprovação.

Espero que ele não seja meu mestre, repetia mentalmente enquanto se afastava.

Todos aguardavam do lado de fora e ela viu o cavaleiro de áries observando, sentiu vontade de se dirigir a ele e perguntar o porque de tudo aquilo, mas estava com medo de ter outro olhar inquisidor sobre si.

"Não se preocupe com o que houve lá dentro" escutou.

Levantou a cabeça e viu os olhos do cavaleiro shaka a fitando gentilmente.

"Não entendo, qual é o problema de eu ser uma garota?"  
"É que nunca uma mulher vestiu a armadura de ouro."

"Posso ser a primeira então, não é!"

"É o que penso, mas dependerá somente de você."

"Entendo...obrigada!" A garota sorriu e viu o cavaleiro se afastar. Apesar da postura séria do cavaleiro pode perceber um homem muito bondoso por trás daqueles olhos fechados e semblante sereno.

"hora do sorteio" anunciou o cavaleiro que estava com a urna.

Ela olhou intrigada a figura do cavaleiro já que ele era o maior dentre todos os cavaleiros presentes, teria medo só de ter que lutar com ele, parecia um touro de tão forte...

Todos para dentro, venham conhecer seus mestres...o cavaleiro chamava com um ar brincalhão e descontraído, apesar de toda a sua aparente força física, tão diferente de Shaka...ela pensava.

Haviam poucos aprendizes então naturalmente cada mestre teria apenas um discípulo.

Aparentemente os cavaleiros que se dispuseram a treinar discipulos foram os cavaleiros de touro, gêmeos, cancer, leão, escorpião, capricornio, aquario e peixes. Todos estavam ali presentes, os cavaleiros de áries e virgem, apesar de não aceitarem nenhum aprendiz estavam auxiliando na seleção.

Um a um os cavaleiros se dirigiam a urna e retiravam o nome do seu discípulo, que era chamado a se postar ao lado de seu mestre.

Ela estava ansiosa e agitada e não podia se conter de tanta agitação, brincando com as mãos sem perceber, até que ouvira seu nome.

"Nashira" – será discípula do cavaleiro de leão.

O cavaleiro era um homem alto e forte, de cabelos claros e olhos verdes – como os seus – parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas sequer a olhou quando postou-se ao seu lado e permaneceu calado durante todo o sorteio.

Nashira olhava para seu mestre vez ou outra, mas ele conservava o mesmo semblante sério e não a olhou sequer por um instante.

Ao final Shaka disse que todos poderiam se instalar com seus mestres e que os treinamentos começariam no dia seguinte, "dispensados". E estava encerrada a seleção.

"Vamos embora!" foram as únicas palavras que ouviu e o cavaleiro já estava indo embora...correu para alcançá-lo e caminhava ao seu lado indagando-se quem seria ele e como seria sua nova vida na companhia daquele homem misterioso.

Ele era um homem alto, de cabelos claros e olhos verdes, a pele levemente bronzeada e um corpo muito bonito, ela pensou olhando para o mestre...parecia ser alguns anos mais velho que ela, talvez uns cinco ou seis anos a mais...era engraçado pensar em alguém tão jovem e bonito com um semblante tão sério e uma postura tão sisuda, Nashira pensava enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.

Ela continuava andando ao seu lado em silencio, perdida nas observações e diálogos mentais que tecia com ela mesma, mas ao sair do templo e começarem a subir uma longa escadaria ela não se conteve e perguntou, "como é o seu nome?"

"Aioria – cavaleiro de leão"

Hum...então você é o cavaleiro de leão, Mu é o cavaleiro de áries...e Shaka???

"Cavaleiro de virgem..."

"Ahn...então são 12 cavaleiros de ouro...como os signos???"

"São 12 armaduras de ouro...vocês lutaram pelas armaduras que estão sem cavaleiros"

"Porque elas estão sem cavaleiros?"

"Eles morreram em batalhas."

Ela ergueu as sombrancelhas e seguiu em silêncio o resto do percurso.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela continuava andando ao seu lado em silencio, perdida nas observações e diálogos mentais que tecia com ela mesma, mas ao sair do templo e começarem a subir uma longa escadaria ela não se conteve e perguntou, "como é o seu nome?"

"Aioria – cavaleiro de leão"

Hum...então você é o cavaleiro de leão, Mu é o cavaleiro de Áries...e Shaka???

"Cavaleiro de virgem..."

"Ahn...então são 12 cavaleiros de ouro...como os signos???"

"São 12 armaduras de ouro...vocês lutaram pelas armaduras que estão sem cavaleiros"

"Porque elas estão sem cavaleiros?"

"Eles morreram em batalhas."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e seguiu em silêncio o resto do percurso.

A voz saiu mais seca do que o cavaleiro esperava, mas como podia aquela garota fazer tantas perguntas sem nem conhecê-lo e porque andava ao seu lado com tamanha tranqüilidade, ele fazia parte da elite dos cavaleiros e somente sua presença já deveria ser suficiente para amedrontar qualquer um.

Ele a observava sem ser notado durante o percurso para sua casa, era pequena e franzina, com braços finos e fracos, provavelmente jamais resistiria ao treinamento, ele pensava. Era uma mulher simpática, sempre sorridente e muito observadora, seus olhos eram verdes como os dele e muito vivos, eles pareciam perscrutar a alma de seus interlocutores – ele pensou. Seu rosto era bem feito e com traços delicados, não havia como negar que era uma mulher, mesmo usando trajes bem largos e pesados que a deixavam quase masculina.

Gostava da altivez da garota, mas sabia que ela provavelmente sucumbiria...não conseguia entender porque Shaka havia permitido que uma mulher realizasse o treinamento e muito menos porque ele tinha de ser o seu mestre. Ficaria imensamente feliz se pudesse treinar aquele que usaria a armadura de seu irmão, mas...

Talvez mascara da morte estivesse certo, ali não era lugar para uma mulher.

Prosseguiram em silêncio até a quinta casa.

Ao chegar o cavaleiro apontou uma porta, "ali é seu quarto. Pode ficar a vontade!"

"Obrigada!" Disse ela timidamente entrando com suas malas e as depositando no interior do cômodo.

Era um quarto bastante simples, contava apenas com uma cama, um criado, um guarda-roupas de quatro portas com um espelho na parte de dentro da primeira porta e a janela.

"Vou ficar morando aqui com vc? Posso conhecer o resto da casa?" Perguntou, antes mesmo de pensar.

O cavaleiro coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito com a pergunta, jamais havia imaginado uma mulher morando com ele na casa de leão... ora que bobagem, ela era uma aprendiz e não uma mulher... não entendia a sensação estranha que a pergunta havia provocado nele.

Resolveu mostrar a casa à garota.

A casa de leão era bastante ampla, no entanto sua mobilia era simples e confortável. A sala era grande com uma enorme janela e uma linda vista, um jogo de sofás claros e uma mesinha de centro.

A cozinha tinha uma grande mesa de refeições, com uns 8 lugares, e cheia de armários com todo o tipo de coisa.

Após a cozinha vinham os aposentos dos criados.

No lado oposto do corredor onde ficava seu quarto era o banheiro. No final do mesmo corredor ficava o quarto de seu mestre, que somente apontou a localização do aposento.

Estava tarde e tinham passado todo o dia na seleção, ambos estavam famintos.

"Hummm... estou morrendo de fome! Vc já jantou? Se importa se eu preparar um sanduíche pra gente?!"

Havia se esquecido que a seleção poderia demorar e dispensado os criados, lembrou-se que realmente estava com fome, o cavaleiro assentiu com a cabeça e a garota sorriu, se dirigindo à cozinha!

"Pode ir se trocar que vou preparar o lanche pra gente!" – disse sorrindo

"Como assim me trocar???" O cavaleiro perguntou atônito com tamanha invasão

"Ora eu vou morar aqui e você também, vai andar o dia inteiro de armadura ou vai colocar o seu pijama para lancharmos e dormirmos! Amanhã vou acordar bem cedo para o treinamento, e tenho mais algumas perguntas que quero fazer ao Mu!" Ela dizia sorrindo enquanto começava a investigar o que havia na geladeira que ela poderia usar nos sanduíches.

Por Zeus, pensou o cavaleiro, esta garota é louca! Como ousa falar assim comigo, eu não vou andar de pijama perto dela, se bem que é minha casa... como assim ela conhece o Mu... e ainda tem um monte de coisas para perguntar... o cavaleiro foi surpreendido pelas mãos da garota em suas costas o empurrando para o quarto!

"Pode ir se trocando, acabo aqui num segundo!" Ela disse empurrando-o pelo corredor.

Será um longo treinamento, pensou ele fechando a porta do seu quarto!

Estava mesmo precisando de um banho...olhou para o pijama meio sem jeito de vesti-lo e sair pela casa...estava acostumado com a presença das servas e até esperava por um aprendiz, mas uma garota!?

Não sabia direito o que fazer, mas do jeito que a garota era abusada era bem capaz de invadir seu quarto se ele não saísse para o lanche, e sua barriga já estava roncando de fome.

Vestiu o short preto que lhe servia como pijama e colocou uma camiseta para não se sentir tão embaraçado e foi para cozinha.

Sua aprendiz terminara de preparar os sanduíches com tudo o que achou na cozinha e pegou um suco que estava pronto na geladeira e foi tomar seu banho, quando saiu percebeu que seu mestre ainda estava trancado no quarto...como ele demora! Ela pensou sentindo a barriga roncar de fome...

Quando saiu do quarto Aioria se deparou com sua aprendiz de cabelos molhados e trajando um robe florido que cobria seu pijama e deixava à mostra suas pernas claras e seus braços. Ela estava muito feminina assim, ele não pode deixar de reparar, e parecia ter um corpo muito bonito que ficava escondido por baixo de sua roupa de treinamento. Ela tinha um cheiro bom, cheiro de mulher...não aquele cheiro comum de solidão que sempre sentia quando entrava em casa...

"Já está pronto!" Ele se sobressaltou com a frase que o tirou de seus devaneios antes que eles pudessem fazê-lo corar.

"Vem já fiz os sanduíches, Aioria!"

Como assim, ela já o chamava pelo nome, todos no santuário o chamavam por cavaleiro, ou mestre, mas pelo nome...só seus companheiros de ouro o chamavam assim...essa garota era muito abusada! Ia ralhar com ela e exigir que ela lhe chamasse de mestre, mas ela já estava sentada com um sorriso e um jarro de suco esperando por ele na mesa.

Amanhã converso com ela, pensou...hoje será seu primeiro dia e talvez o único por aqui...vou tentar ser gentil.

Ela o observava enquanto vinha se sentar à mesa com ela. Ele é realmente muito bonito, pensou, mais ainda sem a armadura, parece um rapaz comum trajando seu short de dormir, muito mais acessível do que com aquelas vestes formais e aquela expressão sisuda. Nashira riu dos próprios pensamentos enquanto acompanhava com os olhos Aioria até a mesa.

Eles conversaram um pouco sobre frivolidades, como a vida no santuário, os treinamentos, as classes de cavaleiros. Ela era muito curiosa e tinha uma conversa muito agradável então rapidamente os dois conversavam de forma animada como velhos conhecidos.

O sanduíche estava bom e o suco também, ambos estavam satisfeitos e se levantaram para ir dormir.

"A que horas vc quer que eu esteja pronta?"

"Pronta???"

"É, para o treinamento!"

"As seis está bom!"

"ok então, boa noite Aioria!" A garota se levantou se despedindo com um leve abraço de boa noite no cavaleiro e seguiu para o seu quarto. O cavaleiro ficou parado sem entender aquele gesto olhando incrédulo para a porta fechada. Como assim um abraço de boa noite, essa menina é louca, ela está aqui para treinar e não para distribuir afagos...pensou o cavaleiro antes de se dirigir ao seu quarto.

Deitou-se na cama e se lembrou do abraço de boa noite, fazia muito tempo que não era abraçado...talvez desde que seu irmão morreu...adormeceu pensando nisso.

Nashira chegou ao seu quarto pensando na agradável noite que tivera conversando com seu mestre, desejou sinceramente que se tornassem bons amigos, não sabia explicar porque mas já havia se afeiçoado a ele, achou a sensação estranha já que não era de se apegar às pessoas.

No dia seguinte, Aioria saiu do quarto às seis em ponto...certamente teria que acordar sua nova aprendiz.

Refletiu bastante durante a noite e acabou concluindo que tentaria dar o pior treinamento possível para que ela desistisse logo daquela insanidade de lutar pela armadura de ouro e voltasse para casa, ela não parecia ser má pessoa, mas ali não era lugar para ela, ela era só uma menina e iria acabar se machucando!

Ao sair do quarto se deparou com uma pessoa totalmente diferente da noite anterior. Ela já estava vestida com uma roupa de treino, bem similar à dele o aguardando para o café da manhã. Ao olhar para ela não era mais tão fácil dizer que se tratava de uma mulher, exceto por sua baixa estatura e leves contornos vistos através das roupas folgadas e grossas que usava.

"Bom dia Aioria!" Ela sorriu ao ver o mestre!

"Vamos tomar café e iniciar o treinamento?" – ela perguntou.

Ele ia sorrir de volta, mas lembrou-se que havia se comprometido a ser duro com ela para que desistisse e voltasse para casa. Não a conhecia direito, mas gostava dela, não queria vê-la machucada.

"Eu disse as seis horas e já são seis horas. Se queria tomar café deveria ter acordado mais cedo!" Disse ele bruscamente sem fita-la.

"Mas eu pensei... ela interrompeu a frase e sua fisionomia se tornou triste... tinha acordado mais cedo para preparar nosso café e estava te esperando." Ela disse. Ele olhou para a mesa e seu coração doeu, ela havia feito um ótimo desjejum para os dois e estava sentada aguardando por ele sem tocar em nada, provavelmente estava acordada há mais de uma hora.

"Desculpe, meu engano" disse simplesmente. "Já podemos começar o treinamento" se levantou e se dirigiu à porta sentindo que este seria um longo dia e que não poderia fraquejar. Poderia estar sendo testada, e ainda estava de estômago vazio.

Ele olhou incrédulo. Esperava um protesto por parte dela, se sentia péssimo pelo modo com que a estava tratando, mas tinha de se manter firme em seu proposito.

Talvez estivesse enganado sobre ela, pensou, talvez ela fosse mais forte do que ele imaginava...mas mesmo assim estava resolvido. Ela iria embora naquele dia! Ele cuidaria disso!

No caminho para o campo de treinamento ela viu Mu e acenou para o cavaleiro que correspondeu ao cumprimento. "Aioria, depois do treinamento posso conversar com Mu?" ela perguntou, tirando-o subitamente de seus pensamentos sobre o treino daquele dia. "Se ele quiser conversar com você!" ele respondeu bruscamente. "Poxa alguém está de mal humor hein!" ela exclamou. Ele apenas franziu o cenho e continuou andando sem fita-la.

Pararam diante de um lago enorme, o cavaleiro olhou para ela com um brilho estranho nos olhos que a fez gelar.

"Vamos começar o aquecimento, cinco voltas correndo ao redor do lago." Disse simplesmente. Ela olhou incrédula o tamanho do percurso do aquecimento, seria mais fácil contornar a praia, ela pensava, mas não iria voltar atrás, uma armadura seria sua de qualquer jeito!

Se alongou com calma e cuidado e começou a correr, ganhando velocidade pouco a pouco, já estava na terceira volta e completamente exausta, nunca mais esperaria Aioria para o café, pensava, estava se sentindo tonta de tanto esforço.

"Mais rápido" gritou ele, "eu disse para correr e não para passear".

Ao ouvir aquilo seu sangue ferveu, onde estava o homem gentil que ontem havia jantado com ela? Começou a correr o mais rápido que pode e completou as cinco voltas. Estava ofegante e com as mãos apoiadas nos proprios joelhos enquanto tentava respirar mais devagar e se recuparar da tontura que sentia por estar de estômago vazio, controlou sua respiração antes de olhar seu mestre e perguntar com um forçado desdém, "estou aquecida! Podemos começar?".

"Claro!" Debochou vamos começar com algumas flexões, que tal 100???Ele disse em tom de escárnio, sabia que ela jamais aguentaria tantas flexões com aqueles braços frágeis.

Ela começou as flexões sem reclamar, não podia fraquejar agora, não podia...

Terminou a série de flexões e já não sentia mais os braços de tanta dor.

"Pronto, mais alguma coisa?" Ela disse sem deixar transparecer sua agonia.

"quinhentas abdominais". Ele disse friamente.

Quinhentas????Ela estava ouvindo certo Quinhentas???? Arregalou os olhos sem emitir qualquer ruído. "E conte alto, por favor" ele disse e virou as costas.

Ela gritava os números ao subir o tronco já quase sem ar, já estava no nº. 287 e não sabia por quanto tempo ia agüentar sem desmaiar.

Foi quando viu shaka a olhando atentamente e de forma incrédula.

"Aioria!" Ele o chamou. Aioria se afastou enquanto ela prosseguia com os exercícios.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Esta menina está quase desmaiando!"

"É bom que ela volta pra casa e não se machuca!" Aioria respondeu com um semblante sereno.  
"Será que você está virando um idiota Aioria!" Perguntou shaka irritado.

"Eu esperava esta atitude do Mascara mas de você! Então essa loucura é para que ela desista! Não é justo que você simplesmente aplique um treinamento ao qual nenhum dos demais aprendizes está sendo submetido só para que ela desista. você não acha que seria justo que ela pelo menos tivesse a chance de tentar lutar por uma armadura?"

Aioria não queria pensar sobre aquilo, estava tão preocupado com seu próprio mal-estar e orgulho ferido em ser designado para treinar uma mulher, que não percebera que talvez tivesse um bom discípulo. Ele coçou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado pelo modo como estava agindo...

Mas Shaka ela é uma mulher, e é tão frágil...

Shaka a olhou enquanto fazia os exercícios quase sem fôlego, mas persistindo para que ninguém percebesse seu cansaço...

"Aquilo lha parece fragilidade??? Ele disse apontando-a com a cabeça. Para mim parece dedicação." Shaka completou

Aioria olhou a cena e se lembrou que nenhum dos dois tinha tomado o desjejum, ele já estava com fome imaginou como ela estaria se sentindo após realizar tantos exercícios...e ainda estava lá cumprindo as séries que lhe eram determinadas. Ficou parado e pensativo por alguns instantes.

"Talvez você tenha razão, vou deixar que as batalhas falem por si só." Aioria disse meio sem jeito...

"Lembre-se que se você não acreditar nela, ninguém mais vai, veja seu potencial, veja apenas o aprendiz e não a garota. você consegue fazer isto??? Vc melhor que ninguém sabe como é ser discriminado, não é agradável é???"

Aioria deu as costas ao amigo, olhando a menina faminta que gritava 395, enquanto continuava seus exercícios.

Será que shaka estaria certo, e ele estava agindo com ela como agiram com ele quando era mais novo e fora tachado de "irmão do traidor". Aioria se perdeu por um tempo em seus pensamentos.

450! Gritou a garota erguendo o tronco do chão com uma expressão sem vida e tirando Aioria de seus devaneios e lembranças.

Aioria se despediu do amigo com aceno e retornou para perto de sua discipula.

"Está Bom!" Disse Aioria secamente.

"Pode se levantar e vamos para segunda parte do treinamento."

Ao ouvir estas palavras ela se sentiu tonta, sequer tinha forças para se levantar, como conseguiria continuar com aquela insanidade! Sentou-se devagar sentindo-se completamente zonza pelo esforço excessivo e pela fome, respirou profundamente e ergueu-se do chão devagar sem fitar seu mestre e apenas disse "ok!".


	3. Chapter 3

"Está Bom!" Disse Aioria secamente.

"Pode se levantar e vamos para segunda parte do treinamento."

Ao ouvir estas palavras ela se sentiu tonta, sequer tinha forças para se levantar, como conseguiria continuar com aquela insanidade! Sentou-se devagar sentindo-se completamente zonza pelo esforço excessivo e pela fome, respirou profundamente e ergueu-se do chão devagar sem fitar seu mestre e apenas disse "ok!".

"Mas antes vamos passar em casa e tomar nosso desjejum", ele disse em tom mais cordial.

Ela sorriu discretamente, não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia se manter de pé de tanta fraqueza, concordou com a cabeça e seguiram de volta em silêncio.

Ao chegar em casa o cheiro do café que ela havia preparado ainda estava no ar, e a mesa continuava posta enquanto as criadas arrumavam a casa.

Ai que fome!!! Pensou...

Mais que depressa se sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer. Ela estava exausta, comeram em silêncio. Todos os músculos de seu corpo latejavam...

Já mais satisfeita Nashira seguiu seu mestre a uma sala, que parecia uma sala de aula. Ali eles passariam a tarde, ele disse que explicaria mais coisas sobre o santuário os cavaleiros e os treinamentos. Ela estava muito feliz, ele parecia menos zangado...será que ele tem mau-humor matinal??? Pensava enquanto olhava intrigada a figura de seu mestre.

Após uma longa tarde, onde parte de sua curiosidade sobre o santuário e o treinamento que receberia havia sido saciada estavam voltando para casa.

Foi quando ela avistou Mu e mais que depressa se virou para seu mestre indagando "posso falar com ele?" ele assentiu e ela sumiu correndo pelo caminho! Como conseguia mudar de personalidade de um aprendiz de cavaleiro compenetrado para uma criança faceira de forma tão rápida...ele pensava enquanto ria sozinho caminhando para casa.

Nashira conversou bastante com Mu lhe explicando que precisava aprender a erguer uma defesa forte o bastante para que ela ficasse protegida enquanto desveria seu golpe, Mu disse que a ajudaria na medida do possível. Ela agradeceu sinceramente com a certeza que ali teria início uma bela amizade. Despediu-se depois de conversarem algumas banalidades e combinarem os melhores horários para a preparação de sua defesa e ela voltou para casa.

Algum tempo depois ela chegou na casa de leão muito sorridente, Aioria não se conteve e perguntou o que era "ele vai me ajudar com meu golpe!" disse simplesmente.

Aioria não entendeu direito, mas riu da cara feliz da garota. Avisou que ela fosse se trocar pois os criados já estavam na cozinha e a janta estaria pronta em breve.

Ela se dirigiu ao banho mais que depressa, não via a hora de se lavar de toda aquela poeira e cansaço do dia e se preparar para o próximo treinamento, mas no dia seguinte tomaria café da manhã, isto com certeza!!!

Estava exausta, suja e toda dolorida, não sabia como iria agüentar mais um dia, mal conseguia levantar os braços para lavar os cabelos depois dos exercícios que fez naquela manhã. Ao fechar o chuveiro percebeu que foi tão depressa para o banho que esquecera de levar a roupa...provavelmente ninguém vai me ver se eu passar bem depressa para o quarto enrolada na toalha...pensou.

Saiu depressa do banheiro enrolada na toalha de banho, sem nem perceber alguém que estacou na porta do quarto enquanto ela passava.

Aioria estava se dirigindo para a sala quando viu um pequeno vulto de toalha correndo pela casa, riu sozinho pensando como ela era diferente vê-la em casa com os cabelos soltos e úmidos e quando se vestia para treinar, onde facilmente seria confundida com um garoto pelos menos atentos.

Ela estava enrolada em uma toalha branca, com os cabelos molhados e soltos e descalça. Aioria lembrou-se de que provavelmente por baixo da toalha não estava usando nada...

Sacudiu a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e minutos depois viu sua aprendiz saindo do quarto com o mesmo robe do dia anterior para o jantar.

"Estou morrendo de fome!" Ela disse sorrindo, ele sorriu e disse "ainda bem que hoje já temos a janta pronta não é!?"

"Ah se vc estiver reclamando dos meus sanduíches não preparo mais!" Ela disse brincando, o cavaleiro apenas sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

Ela conseguia fazê-lo rir com facilidade coisa que ninguém jamais havia feito depois que ele perdera seu irmão...

Sentaram-se e jantaram fartamente, conversaram um pouco mais sobre as pessoas do santuário e os cavaleiros de ouro...Aioria lhe contava sobre as personalidades peculiares de cada um dos cavaleiros e ela se divertia com os pormenores que ele acrescentava com prazer ao som daquela risada solta.

Ela foi dormir dolorida e teve uma noite de sono profundo, já não sabia se de felicidade por estar realizando seu sonho ou se de cansaço, pois estava com o corpo completamente exausto.

No dia seguinte Nashira acordou bem cedo para tomar seu café, mas sentia todos os músculos doloridos e não conseguia se mover direito, caminhar já estava sendo um suplicio. Tomou seu café em silencio e seguiu Aioria para o campo de treinamento, ele apenas a observava intrigado. Não entendia porque ela estava tão calada e com um ar indisposto, era apenas seu segundo dia de treinamento.

Quando começou o aquecimento Aioria percebeu que ela devia estar sentindo muito dor em razão do treino excessivamente pesado do dia anterior, achou melhor maneirar nos exercícios e trabalhar mais com alongamentos "pelo menos até que o corpo dela se acostume", ele pensou.

Começou a ajudá-la a se alongar com intuito de evitar que ela acabasse se contundindo com os treinos físicos.

Nashira se continha enquanto permanecia com as costas encostadas no peito de Aioria que lhe puxava o braço esquerdo para o lado direito e depois fazia o mesmo movimento com o outro braço, puxando-o para o lado contrario. Era uma sensação estranha estar tão próxima dele assim, uma experiência que ela jamais tinha tido e que lhe parecia muito fascinante naquele momento. Terminados os alongamentos dos braços Nashira se afastou do corpo de Aioria com certo pesar que ela não podia demonstrar. Era diferente para ele ter que auxiliar uma mulher em tais exercícios, se sentia um pouco embaraçado com a proximidade deles, mas jamais poderia demonstrar isso, afinal era apenas mais um discípulo e ele tinha que parar de ter aquele tipo de pensamento ou constrangimento, Aioria refletia apos termino do alongamento.

As semanas iam se passando e definitivamente aquele clima amigável havia se instalado entre ela e Aioria. Rapidamente ela foi melhorando sua forma física e adquirindo mais conhecimento sobre a vida e rotina dos cavaleiros, bem como seu código de ética e sua postura estóica perante as dificuldades.

Após um estafante treinamento ela permanecia sentada no chão, calada. Estava com câimbras terríveis nas pernas e não conseguia se levantar.

Aioria percebeu que ela permanecia imóvel e foi ver o que houve.

- Nashira vamos pra casa? Ele perguntou.

- Ah claro, ela respondeu sem jeito. Pode ir na frente que eu já te alcanço...ela disse bastante encabulada.

Aioria foi seguindo o caminho de volta, mas achou aquela atitude dela muito estranha, observou que ela mexia nas pernas e as socava de forma frenética. Acabou decidindo voltar e se aproximou dela sem que ela percebesse.

- Ei, o que foi? Aioria perguntou bem perto dela observado atentamente a cena.

Ela corou.

- Estou com cãimbra, ela disse tristemente.

Aioria sorriu. E posso saber por que você não me falou? Aioria perguntou.

- Fiquei com vergonha.

Aioria riu mais ainda se sentando de frente para ela e começando a massagear suas pernas.

É normal ter câimbra depois deste exercício, vc sabe por que sentimos câimbras? Ele perguntou. Ela fez que não com a cabeça enquanto ele lhe explicava que era o acúmulo de ácido lático nos músculos e como fazer para se livrar daquela incomoda sensação.

Aioria continuava conversando com ela e massageando suas panturrilhas com as duas mãos, primeiro a perna direita e depois a esquerda. Passou a massagear as suas coxas, havia se esquecido que se tratava de uma mulher, coisa que só se deu conta ao perceber seus contornos arredondados que ele apertava tentando ativar a circulação e diminuir seu desconforto.

Aioria ficou desconcertado, mas achou melhor continuar em silencio o que fazia, tinha que se esquecer que era uma mulher e tratá-la como um aprendiz.

Depois de alguns minutos olhou para ela, que estava estática sentada no chão.

- Melhor?

- Sim, obrigada! Ela respondeu sem encará-lo e se levantou.

Os dois seguiram para casa em silêncio.

Ela estava muito envergonhada, jamais tinha sido tocada por um homem, claro que aquilo era apenas uma massagem para que suas câimbras passassem, mas... ela não podia negar que aquele toque despretensioso de Aioria tinha despertado nela muitas sensações que lhe eram desconhecidas e ela estava bastante envergonhada de se sentir assim por causa dele.

Aioria lembrava-se do contato com ela, aquele contato tão impessoal e ao mesmo tempo tão íntimo. Ainda não se acostumara a treinar uma mulher e acabava se esquecendo disso as vezes, e quando se lembrava já estava em alguma situação constrangedora como aquela. Tinha que esquecer que se tratava de uma mulher e tratá-la simplesmente com um aprendiz, mas simplesmente não conseguia...


	4. Chapter 4

Fazia quase um mês que ela estava ali e já conseguia se sentir em casa com Aioria, eles estavam jantando e conversando sobre tudo o que lhes vinha à mente, como de costume. Aioria estava contando a história de Saga e Kanon e a garota ria incontrolavelmente dos detalhes sórdidos e insinuações de uso de medicação controlada que o cavaleiro de gêmeos fazia.

De repente ela olhava fixamente para ele, " E vc? qual é a sua história?"

Ele paralisou, estava ali sendo inquirido sobre sua historia, mas não queria lembrar da morte do irmão, da solidão dos treinamentos e do pesar ao saber que não confiou nele quando o acusaram de traidor... seus olhos ficaram tristes e ele se calou.

Ela ficou sem jeito percebendo a situação e apenas se desculpou pela indiscrição. "Acho melhor irmos dormir não é mesmo!", disse ela de forma simpática tentando quebrar o silencio que se instalara desde a sua ultima pergunta.

"Sim eu também acho", ele concordou simplesmente.

"Boa noite!" Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para o quarto, sem dar-lhe o costumeiro abraço de boa-noite e sem lançar qualquer olhar interrogativo.

Talvez ele houvesse criado uma muralha entre eles. E não sabia bem como desfazer aquilo.

Mais de duas semanas haviam se passado desde o incidente no jantar. Ela ia muito bem no treinamento, assimilava todas as informações muito rápido, se saia bem em todos os treinos físicos e de força. Era estranho pensar que alguém tão pequeno pudesse suportar tanto.

Sempre faziam todas as refeições juntos, onde conversavam e riam, mas algo estava diferente. Ela nunca mais perguntara nada sobre ele. Não que não quisesse saber, mas havia percebido que ele havia imposto um limite a intimidade deles e ela não tinha o direito de ultrapassá-lo.

Naquela noite ele não estava conseguindo dormir, nunca estivera tão próximo de alguém e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Lembrava-se do seu sorriso e seu jeito de menina, dos abraços de boa noite e daquele robe florido que o acompanhava no jantar, aquelas flores estampadas que faziam sua imaginação voar adivinhando o que esconderiam.

Não devia estar novamente pensando aquilo, ela era sua responsabilidade, sua discípula. Não devia sequer vê-la como uma mulher. Mas não podia deixar de lembrar dela saindo do banho enrolada na toalha, seus cabelos molhados espalhados pelos ombros, aquela camisola indecifravel que se escondia atras do robe todas as noites, das formas do corpo dela que apenas se insinuavam debaixo das roupas que usava, do seu cheiro de mulher que se espalhava pela casa e deixava Aioria enebriado.

Cansado de rolar na cama ele se levantou e caminhou para a sala, talvez precisasse de um pouco de ar.

Ao chegar suspirando pesadamente assustou-se com a figura que viu debruçada à janela...o que ela fazia ali aquela hora da noite???Pensou.

Antes que pudesse sair sem ser notado ela já estava a fita-lo "sem sono também?" perguntou despretensiosamente.

"sim" ele continuou andando disfarçando a surpresa e se debruçando junto dela no parapeito da enorme janela da sala que dava para a varanda da casa.

"Gosto de olhar as estrelas, elas sempre me acalmam" ela disse com um olhar distante.

"Porque decidiu se tornar um cavaleiro?" a pergunta saiu antes que ele pudesse pensar e tão rápido quanto ele se arrependeu de te-la feito.

Um pouco constrangido Aioria ia dizer que não precisava responder, mas ela suspirou e começou falando de forma serena.

"Sempre me senti um pouco deslocada, sabe? Não gostava das brincadeiras das outras crianças, estava sempre defendendo as mais fracas e nunca me conformei em ver pessoas sofrendo. Como não tinha ninguém me disseram para eu vir para cá e tentar trabalhar como serva, mas jamais conseguiria servir alguém. Acabei trabalhando como carregador em uma venda, mas comecei a crescer e logo perceberiam que eu era uma garota. Parece que não acreditam muito no nosso potencial por aqui, era muito dificil pra mim conseguir empregos que me garantissem o sustento. Não tenho ninguem então tinha que ganhar o suficiente para pagar uma casa decente e minha alimentação. Jamais me sujeitaria a nenhum homem por necessidade. Vim para cá quando tinha uns quinze anos, mas me disseram que se eu quisesse me tornar uma amazona deveria cobrir meu rosto e me esquecer que sou uma mulher. Sempre tive muito orgulho de ser uma mulher e de poder fazer qualquer coisa que qualquer homem faz. Como as mascaras foram abolidas tentei de novo, e desta vez consegui e não pretendo ir embora, quero me tornar um cavaleiro e lutar pelo que eu acredito. Acho um absurdo tentarem me impedir porque eu sou mulher, ora, Athena não é uma mulher!!!"

Ele ficou parado olhando aqueles olhos doces, eles pareciam bastante decididos e ele se sentiu envergonhado ao se lembrar do primeiro dia de treinamento em que pensou em fazê-la desistir por ser uma mulher.

- Quantos anos vc tem? Ele perguntou achando graça que alguém tão jovem narrasse as coisas como se tivesse vivido tanto.

- Vinte! E vc?

- Vinte e cinco.

Nashira olhou para ele achando graça. Então estava certa quanto a idade dele quando se conheceram.

Aioria se sentia estranho perto dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a via como um igual, um cavaleiro destemido que poderia lutar ao seu lado, tinha uma enorme necessidade de protegê-la e se sentia completamente enfeitiçado por seus olhos, seu corpo e seu cheiro... Nunca sabia definir ao certo se via uma mulher, uma menina, ou um cavaleiro quando olhava para ela... talvez ela fosse um pouco dos três pensava...

Suspirou longamente, finalmente começava a conhecer a história daquela com quem passava tanto tempo junto e sentia-se mais à vontade com ela após perceber as feridas de sua alma, coisas que ele mesmo conhecia tão bem. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para curar suas próprias feridas do passado...pensou

Olhou para o céu e começou a falar devagar, quase como se conversasse com ele mesmo...

"eu vim pra cá com meu irmão quando meus pais morreram"

Notou o olhar de surpresa dela, mas ela não fez nenhuma pergunta e deixou que ele continuasse em seu tempo e sem nenhuma interrupção...

Quando notou já estava falando sobre seu irmão e seu treinamento, sobre sua solidão e seus medos...era delicioso e assustador perceber o quão confortavelmente ele podia se abrir com ela.

No final de seu relato ela estava apenas o observando, seu olhar era de compreensão. Ele sentiu um calor ao fitar seus olhos, se sentia confortável com ela. Finalmente os segredos entre eles começaram a deixar de existir e eles podiam falar livremente de seus sentimentos e pensamentos mais íntimos.

Ela se virou e o abraçou de forma terna, aquele abraço demonstrava compreensão, identificação, carinho.

Ele não se lembrava de quando se sentiu tão acolhido, e retribuiu o abraço enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Se sentia calmo e seguro nos braços dela, uma sensação bastante estranha para alguém que sempre foi tão forte e auto-suficiente, sentia um calor gostoso que emanava do corpo ela, aquele cheiro suave dos seus cabelos... enquanto se abraçavam ele enlaçou sua cintura com mais força, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, podia sentir as curvas de seu corpo por baixo da camisola e do robe, abaixou-se um pouco ficando mais proximo ao seu pescoço para sentir seu cheiro, apreciar seu corpo...ela tinha um cheiro bom, seu corpo perto do dele parecia ser tão convidativo com todas aquelas curvas e sinuosidades, sua cabeça já estava começando a perder-se naquele corpo tão macio e quente e naquele contato são terno e meigo, quando de repente ela se afastou.

Ele ficou parado confuso, sem saber o que estava fazendo, ela o olhou ternamente e disse "acho melhor descansarmos para o dia de amanhã". "boa noite, Aioria" e foi para o seu quarto. Ele não conseguiu mais dormir, não conseguia deixar de lembrar daquele cheiro tão suave e daquele calor tão acolhedor que emanava do corpo dela.

Talvez se ela tivesse ficado ali mais um instante ele teria se perdido definitivamente e se entregue totalmente ao desejo que vinha crescendo dia a dia dentro dele...

Não podia pensar aquilo, não estava certo. Era melhor esquecer o que havia se passado e retomar a rotina de treinamentos, ela sonhava em se tornar um cavaleiro, ele iria ajudá-la a conquistar este sonho!

Após desvencilhar-se dos braços do cavaleiro ela deitou-se pesadamente na cama e adormeceu, fazia muito tempo que não se sentia segura como se sentiu naquele momento... era uma sensação tão boa, tão estranha. O corpo dele era másculo e definido, e ao mesmo tempo seu contato tão gentil e cuidadoso. Tinha certeza que se continuasse ali acabaria se traindo. Era melhor se afastar um pouco, pois não queria estragar aquele momento, e ficar ali tão perto dele a recordava que ela nunca poderia tê-lo, não como desejava...era melhor dormir e aproveitar o que poderia ter...sua amizade.

_____x_____x_____x_____

Annely e Nicka l OBRIGADA pelas reviews. Valeu demais pelo incentivo queridas!!!

Estou postando pelo menos 1 capítulo por semana... vamos ver se esse romance engata de uma vez...risos.

Ah Nicka l, daqui a pouco continuo Broken... já estou trabalhando nisso só falta mais um pouquinho de inspiração...

Bjus,


	5. Chapter 5

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte, mas percebeu que seu mestre já estava de pé esperando na sala. Será que ele continuou com insônia, perguntou-se mentalmente.

Sentou-se na mesa e tomaram o café como sempre. Era bom ter sua companhia, eles passavam quase o dia inteiro juntos, e quando ele ia treinar com os outros cavaleiros de ouro ela ficava espionando escondida, gostava de ver os golpes e a força deles. Teria muito a aprender se quisesse ser assim também.

Já fazia mais de dois meses que havia começado seu treinamento, mas as mudanças em seu desempenho eram admiráveis e ela estava muito mais forte do que jamais imaginara.

Aprendeu a controlar seu cosmo e a direcioná-la nos golpes e conseguia mostrar apenas a porção de energia que julgasse necessária, evitando sempre que o oponente soubesse a totalidade de sua força – na verdade nem ela sabia!

Era uma manhã de sábado, quando normalmente os aprendizes podiam ter o dia livre e os cavaleiros treinavam entre si. Eles estavam sentados tomando café quando ela o encarou e disse:

"você vai treinar hoje?" Ela perguntou

"Vou sim, vc vai ver?" Ele indagou com naturalidade

A garota corou, como ele sabia que ela ficava espiando os treinamentos, era pra ser escondido...droga!

"é...ahn...bem..." droga, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia falar nada, estava com vergonha...e se ele soubesse ou desconfiasse de seus pensamentos enquanto o observava... ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas idéias, ele não podia ler mentes...

"Pode vir se quiser, não precisa ficar escondida! Além disso você é a única que tem interesse em aprender com nosso treinamentos, os demais aprendizes ficam se entretendo com bobagens em suas folgas!" Ele disse sorridente.

"Não sabia que vc já sabia!" ela disse bastante vermelha

"Hahaha pensou que poderia se esconder de um bando de cavaleiros de ouro...já pensamos em te pregar uma peça uma vez e foi o Shaka quem não deixou!" disse ele rindo muito.

Ele estava muito orgulhoso de seu progresso e tinha certeza que quando as batalhas começassem ela teria grande chance de ganhar a armadura, foi quando lembrou-se que provavelmente ela iria se machucar...

"O que foi, primeiro vc está rindo de mim e agora está com esta cara triste? O que vc ta pensando, hein?" Perguntou ela, já recuperada da vergonha e da vermelhidão.

"nada não, me concentrando para o treinamento" Disse apenas.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou

"Tem certeza que não vão achar ruim?"

"Anda logo, eles já sabem!" ele respondeu rindo

"Ah então ta! Vou torcer por vc, ta!" Ela disse rindo e piscou um olho, o cavaleiro sacudiu a cabeça e agradeceu aos deuses por estar andando na frente ou ela poderia perceber o quanto ele corou com seu gesto...

Chegaram ao campo de treinamento e haviam mais cavaleiros nas arquibancadas neste dia, ela perguntou quem eram "são cavaleiros de bronze" ele disse, "e aquelas ali são amazonas de prata!"

"Ahn, posso ficar lá conversando com eles?"Ela perguntou, ele olhou rindo e disse "adianta eu dizer que não, não sei como vc consegue conhecer e conversar com tanta gente! Parece até político em campanha!" ele se afastou rindo.

Ela se dirigiu as arquibancadas cumprimentando a todos e se apresentando, logo estava fazendo amizade com os que ali estavam.

Quando o cavaleiro olhou ela já estava rindo sentada entre as amazonas que lhe contavam sobre os namoricos do santuário e a fama dos cavaleiros, bem como indicavam os casais pré-existentes.

"ela não tem jeito mesmo!" pensou em voz alta quando escutou "ta amarrado mesmo, hein!" era Mu se aproximando do amigo que sorriu sem jeito fingindo não entender a brincadeira.

"Olha lá, quem vê a animação da conversa pensa que já se conhecem há anos, não sei como ela faz isso!" ele disse apontando com a cabeça o local na arquibancada ao amigo.

"É verdade eu também não entendo esse dom de fazer amigos que ela tem" disse rindo "mas parece que vc está querendo ser mais que um amigo, não?" ele fitou o amigo que abaixou a cabeça meio sem jeito

"Somos aprendiz e mestre, quero que ela se torne um cavaleiro de ouro é apenas isso" ele disse sério, sabia que não era somente aquilo que queria, mas jamais admitiria, nem para si mesmo.

"Bem meu amigo, dizem que o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver". Mu disse e seguiu para a arena onde começariam os treinamentos.

Estavam iniciados os treinamentos e todos vibravam enquanto assistiam da arquibancada, era bom conviver com outros cavaleiros além dos de ouro...Nashira pensava observando todo aquele movimento. As vezes se sentia um pouco só e ao ver tantas pessoas ela estava empolgada e fazendo novos amigos.

Rapidamente se afeiçoara a Shina e Marin, duas fortes amazonas de prata. As três ficaram bastante amigas combinando inclusive de treinarem juntas. Marin era amiga de Aioria e lhe contou bastante sobre a personalidade distante e sisuda dele após a morte do irmão. Nashira achou estranho já que com ela ele estava sempre rindo, mas foi interessante ouvir algumas histórias e conhecer melhor aquele homem que tanto mexia com ela...

Shina lhe contava sobre as farras de alguns dos cavaleiros já alertando-a sobre os mais mulherengos para que esta evitasse cair em suas garras, mas Nashira estava ocupada demais com o treinamento para se ocupar com paixonites, e, por mais que tentasse negar já estava apaixonada...só não sabia muito bem como lidar com este sentimento.

Quando o treino entre Shura de capricórnio e Milo de escorpião terminou as amazonas comentavam impropriedades sobre a forma física dos cavaleiros, na arena e fora dela.

Nashira ficou sem graça e achou melhor se afastar e conhecer mais gente, despediu-se das novas amigas, deixando marcado um treino entre elas para a semana seguinte.

Começaria o treino entre Aioria e Aldebaran, ela nunca gostava muito e ver o treino dos dois, achava o cavaleiro de touro enorme e sempre temia que seu amigo se machucasse. De qualquer modo sentou-se perto dos cavaleiros de bronze para assistir. Eram garotos alegres que riam e debochavam de tudo, ela estava se divertindo muito.

Viu um dos cavaleiros sentados com o olhar perdido para uma das amazonas e resolveu se aproximar "é mais fácil você falar do que somente olhar, não?" ela perguntou rindo, o cavaleiro olhou enviesado mas não pode deixar de rir da brincadeira.

"fico com vergonha, e não sei direito o que sinto. Assim que descobrir te peço ajuda para me declarar está bem!" Disse brincalhão.

"Sou Nashira e você?", "sou Shun, cavaleiro de andrômeda, prazer!".

É você quem está treinando para ser um cavaleiro de ouro? Ele perguntou observando a moça,

Sim sou eu, como você sabe?

Ah é só que o que se comenta no santuário, que tem uma moça no treinamento, riu sem jeito.

Meu mestre está lá treinando agora, ela disse olhando a arena.

Você esta treinando com o Aioria? Ele perguntou

Sim!

Hum então tem grandes chances, soube que a armadura que vocês vão disputar é a do irmão dele, com certeza ele ficaria muito orgulhoso se você a conquistasse.

Ela olhou para o cavaleiro incrédula, Aioria não havia lhe contado sobre a armadura que estaria em disputa.

Ela permaneceu conversando animadamente com Shun com intuito de descobrir tudo o que podia sobre aioria, aiolos e a armadura de sagitário. No final da conversa combinaram de se encontrar para conversarem mais e ela lhe daria algumas dicas para conquistar June.

Aioria procurou com os olhos a aprendiz e a viu animadamente conversando com um cavaleiro e sequer prestando atenção aos treinos, de repente sentiu uma sensação estranha, ruim apertando seu peito. Sua cabeça girou e ele começou a se sentir irritado.

Sentiu um golpe em seu braço esquerdo "ei amigo, ta com a cabeça na lua é" ria o cavaleiro de touro pelo golpe desferido.

Aioria se voltou para o combate com os olhos vermelhos de raiva, não do seu oponente na arena, mas do seu oponente na arquibancada alguém que poderia tirar-lhe aquilo que ele mais queria...

Terminados os treinos Nashira combinou de se encontrar mais vezes com os novos amigos e correu alegremente para encontrar-se com Aioria para que fossem almoçar, mas o que encontrou foi um Aioria com cara de poucos amigos.

O que houve? Ela perguntou com inocência.

Não estava vendo?! Me machuquei.

Mas vc nunca liga pra isso, porque está com essa cara?

Vamos embora, estou cansado!

Ela andou ao seu lado em silencio sem entender o péssimo humor do amigo, porque ele a estava tratando tão mal e estava tão enfezado??? Se perguntava durante o caminho.

Ao chegarem em casa ele disse que estava cansado e que não iria almoçar, ela resmungou mas ele foi pro quarto e fechou a porta.

Algum tempo depois, continuava deitado em sua cama, imóvel, lembrando da cena da conversa animada de sua discípula com o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, não entendia o porquê daquela fúria que o consumia, ou entendia...

Achou melhor se levantar e comer alguma coisa, pois o estomago já estava começando a reclamar quando ouviu uma batida porta.

"Aioria sou eu, abre a porta!" ouviu a voz do outro lado.

Droga, pensou, essa chata não me dá sossego mesmo, mas foi abrir a porta com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"que foi?" ele perguntou abrindo a porta.

"Eu trouxe seu almoço, você não pode ficar com fome o dia inteiro! Ainda mais depois de treinar durante toda a manhã!" ela disse com uma bandeja na mão.

Ele ficou meio sem jeito com a preocupação dela, aceitando o almoço e quando estendeu os braços para pegar na bandeja ouviu uma exclamação assustada: "o que é issoooo?"

Ela apontava o enorme roxo que havia se formado no braço do cavaleiro em razão do golpe sofrido no treino. Como ele estava de camisa ela não tinha notado o estrago, mas agora que ele estava somente de calça ela viu claramente o enorme machucado e realmente acreditou ser aquele o motivo do seu mau-humor.

Vou buscar o kit de primeiros socorros e fazer um curativo agora! Ele nem teve tempo de protestar.

Quando viu ele já estava sentado na cama com o braço sendo desifectado.

Até que não era ruim ter alguém que cuidasse dele, pensava, sentindo as mãos da garota tocando seu braço com cuidado. Era óbvio que ele poderia usar seu cosmo de cura e se recuperar rapidamente, mas não queria perder aquele momento que estava tendo com ela...

Ela passou uma pomada anestésica e enfaixou o braço dele com todo o cuidado para que a atadura não ficasse muito presa ou muito solta, depois de tudo pronto ela olhou e perguntou se ele estava bem mesmo. Ele se sentiu corar com a atenção, e respondeu secamente que sim.

"Então tá, vou deixar você se alimentar e descansar um pouco, mas come tudo tá!" ela disse sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo na testa antes de se retirar.

Ele comeu todo o almoço que estava na bandeja e dormiu um pouco, era melhor dormir do que ficar lembrando daquele toque delicado em seu braço e daquele corpo macio que ele não conseguia tirar de seus pensamentos.

_____x_____x_____x_____x

UFA!!!Consegui terminar este capítulo mais cedo!!!

Danda, obrigada! Quanto honra vc escolher minha fic... Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!!!

Pessoal aceito sugestões e reviews viu... a história ainda está em processo criativo!!! ;-)

Bjus...


	6. Chapter 6

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente e no começo da noite jantaram juntos como de costume.

Era domingo e não teriam treinamento naquele dia, Aioria estava deitado em seu quarto após o almoço pensando nela...ouviu leves batidas na porta

"Aioria, mais tarde vou passear pela praia quer vir?" Ele respondeu que sim, sem se levantar da cama "volto mais tarde!" ela desapareceu pela casa deixando-o sozinho no quarto com seus pensamentos.

Ela passava a maior parte de seu pouco tempo livre treinando, Mu a estava ajudando com seu golpe e Shaka a estava ensinando a meditar para concentrar mais energia, Aioria não entendeu como ela conseguiu obter a ajuda de ambos, provavelmente porque nenhum dos dois teria um discípulo disputando a armadura naquele momento. Sempre que possível ela treinava corpo a corpo com as amazonas de prata, Shina e Marin a estavam ajudando com isso para que ela se preparasse melhor, e ele não sabia de onde ela tirava tanta energia para fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo enquanto passava por um treinamento tão rigoroso... ela realmente é bem mais forte do que parece e está obstinada, ele pensava deitado em sua cama. Acabou adormecendo.

Foi despertado com leves batidas na porta, "vamos está na hora".

Aioria levantou-se e abriu a porta com uma fisionomia sonolenta, ela começou a rir ao vê-lo tão letárgico "então você dormiu a tarde inteira, foi?".

"Poxa, eu precisava descansar" ele retrucou.

"Vem preguiçoso, vamos passear" ela disse rapidamente o puxando pelo braço.

Ele vestiu a camisa e foi acompanhá-la numa volta pela praia. O dia estava lindo, o por do sol naquele lugar era fantástico. Ele quase nunca ia ali, não gostava de ficar sozinho naquela imensidão, o sentimento de solidão que o invadia desde a morte de seu irmão sempre parecia um pouco maior, como se se ampliasse naquele cenário. Talvez porque os dois costumavam brincar por ali quando pequenos, onde sempre se aventuravam a ver o pôr-do-sol em uma rocha afastada da praia que existia ali perto.

A presença dela levava os sentimentos ruins embora, ele se sentia bem e apreciava a beleza do lugar como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse.

Nashira se sentou na areia e tirou os sapatos, vamos molhar os pés???

Ele se sentou e fez o mesmo. Os dois brincavam na beirada da água chutando água um no outro e rindo, foi quando ele perguntou se ela queria ver o final da tarde do local mais bonito da praia.

"Onde fica?" ela questionou intrigada.

"Ali naquela pedra" ele disse apontando uma pedra que parecia emergir no meio do mar.

"Ahn", ela disse desapontada.

"O que foi não gosta de pedras?" Ele brincou.

"Não sei nadar" ela respondeu timidamente.

"Se você quiser te levo até lá", ele respondeu sem pestanejar e ela sorriu, "então vem!" ele chamou, mas notaram que ambos estavam vestidos demais para entrar na água.

"Será que alguém vem aqui?" Ela perguntou com um olhar maroto.

"Essa praia é bem deserta, nunca vejo ninguém por aqui" – ele respondeu. "Bem, então vamos lá!" Ela disse se sentando na areia para se livrar da roupa de treinamento que vestia e ficar em suas roupas de baixo.

"Não é roupa de banho, mas acho que serve", disse rindo e olhando para ele. Ele se sentou e começou a fazer o mesmo, incrédulo com a situação em que se colocou, não sabia muito bem como seria vê-la tão...despida.

Quando ele ficou de cueca olhou para o lado e conteve a respiração, não esperava vê-la assim, não que não o quisesse mas, observou seu corpo e não imaginava que ela usava uma lingerie tão bonita por debaixo daquele uniforme largo e sem graça. A roupa que ela vestia minutos antes o faziam esquecer que estava com uma mulher e não com uma menina e mesmo o robe comportado que ela usava para andar em casa não permitiam ver o que ele estava vendo naquele momento, ela estava com uma lingerie delicada e escura que mostrava todas as curvas do seu corpo, o sutiã era decotado e permitia delinear claramente a forma arredondada dos seios...ele conteve o suspiro balançando a cabeça e desviando a atenção.

Ela percebeu o olhar discreto e insistente dele e corou levemente.

"Vamos?" Ela disse olhando para ele, que ficou sem jeito.

"Claro", ele disse se levantando.

Ele realmente tem um corpo muito bonito, ela pensou caminhando para o mar e observando-o andando em sua frente.

Ele entrou na água e fez menção de ir na frente, era melhor não ficar olhando muito para ela naqueles trajes, mas ouviu a voz atrás de si. "Ei, esqueceu que eu não sei nadar?"

Ele olhou meio sem jeito, esquecera-se completamente que prometeu ajudá-la a chegar até a pedra, mas agora não sabia muito bem se conseguiria se controlar para tanto.

"O caminho é raso?" Ela perguntou, ele pensou um pouco e se lembrou que sim e assentiu com a cabeça, "então tá, me dá a mão" ela segurou sua mão com força e foi andando junto dele. Ele não falava nem olhava para o lado, apenas caminhava devagar dentro da água para chegarem à pedra e verem o final do dia juntos...

"Que idéia mais idiota que eu tive" ele pensou se controlando para não admirar a mulher que segurava sua mão. Porque inventei de levá-la lá onde eu ficava com meu irmão...talvez porque ela fosse a única pessoa que o fazia sentir-se tão bem desde que seu irmão o deixara...

Quanto mais eles entravam mar adentro mais forte ela se segurava na mão dele, e aos poucos foi se aproximando e encostando em seu braço, com medo das ondas. "Ela tem medo de água", ele pensou com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela percebeu que ele estava sorrindo "Ta rindo de mim né!", ela disse cortando seus pensamentos.

Ele rapidamente se recompôs e zombou, "é engraçado que você não tenha medo de morrer por uma armadura, mas tenha medo de algumas ondinhas".

Ela deu de ombros e continuou andando

"Acho que aqui está muito fundo, Aioria. Tem certeza que eu consigo ir caminhando?"

Ele parou e pensou, provavelmente não, havia se esquecido que ela era mais baixa que ele, o que fazer agora...

Sem pensar muito no assunto achou melhor carregá-la até a encosta da pedra.

Assim ele a ergueu nos braços e caminhou até a pedra bastante concentrado nos passos na água. Era melhor não pensar na proximidade dos corpos e na ausência de roupas...

"Chegamos" ele disse colocando-a no chão.

Ela olhou para cima, com um olhar interrogativo, como eles iriam subir até lá??? Ela pensava.

"Vai, é só escalar um pouquinho", ele disse como que lendo seus pensamentos.

"Com você a aventura é garantida não é?" Ela disse rindo.

Tentou apoiar os pés no fundo para pegar impulso, sem sucesso, ele levantou-a um pouco pela cintura e ela conseguiu se firmar e subir na formação rochosa. Enquanto isso ele ficou observando sua subida.

Droga de idéia, agora vou ficar sem dormir uma semana até conseguir esquecer este passeio, ele pensava.

"Você não vem?" Ela disse enquanto se acomodava "estou indo" ele respondeu subindo na pedra.

Era uma rocha larga e plana, a sensação era de estar flutuando no meio do oceano em caminho ao horizonte, era mesmo uma vista linda! Ela pensou. Acomodou-se confortavelmente.

Ele começou a subida e ao chegar ela já estava sentada confortavelmente apreciando a bela paisagem e aguardando o espetáculo do final do dia que estava se aproximando.

Ele olhou por um momento admirando a beleza daquela mulher na sua frente, ela estava calma e completamente distraída, tão diferente daquela menina faladeira que ele estava acostumado, talvez fosse a ausência de roupa que estivesse afetando seu juízo, pensou se sentando em silencio ao seu lado. Evitava ficar encarando-a e pensando demais no assunto de vê-la em suas roupas íntimas. Achei que ela usasse peças mais simples, pensou ele lembrando-se da roupa de treinamento dela que a deixava muito parecida com um garoto.

Fechou os olhos por um momento imaginando se poderia tê-la assim tão perto para sempre...

"Aqui é mesmo muito bonito. Não sabia que você vinha muito aqui." Ela disse cortando os pensamentos dele, que permanecia calado desde que chegaram.

"Eu não venho, me dá uma sensação de solidão ficar aqui sozinho" – ele respondeu sem fita-la.

"Ah, mas agora você está em ótima companhia" – ela disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto sorria e piscava para ele, que corou um pouco.

Como você descobriu este lugar? Ela perguntou curiosa...

Eu vinha aqui com meu irmão quando era pequeno...depois que ele...ele se calou e ficou triste.

você não tinha mais voltado aqui? Ela perguntou

Ele fez que não com a cabeça

Ela tocou em seu braço com delicadeza, queria poder abraçá-lo mas ficou com medo de se aproximar e passar uma imagem equivocada.

Acariciou de leve seus cabelos e sorriu brandamente...ele ficou meio desconcertado com a delicadeza do gesto.

Após alguns minutos ela se afastou devagar, deixando-o imerso em seus pensamentos. Algum tempo depois começava um bonito pôr do sol.

O espetáculo do final do dia, as cores, o cheiro do mar, a companhia, era um final de tarde perfeito. Eles sorriam mergulhados em seus próprios sentimentos.

O pôr do sol passou e o céu ficou escuro, eles permaneciam ali imóveis e calados.

Depois que escureceu o mar ficou um pouco mais agitado, "vamos voltar" ela perguntou com uma voz insegura.

"está com medo de água de novo" ele disse rindo

"O mar está muito agitado e a maré vai subir, senão voltarmos não vou dar pé", ela disse encabulada.

"Então vamos" – ele assentiu, queria carregá-la por todo o percurso, mas sabia que seria mais sensato manter certa distância.

Ao descer percebeu que a maré já tinha subido muito e que ela não teria como voltar caminhando. Ela desceu com cuidado e segurou-se em seu pescoço. "Vamos bem devagar" – ele disse e foi voltando para a margem a carregando em seus braços, enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço com os dois braços.

Era uma sensação estranha aquela, sentir seu corpo tão perto, os braços dela em seu pescoço, seus braços sustentando as costas e coxas dela, aquelas coxas roliças e tão femininas que ele podia apreciar mais abertamente enquanto a carregava.

Ela estava um pouco assustada com a força da maré e a cada onda apertava mais seu corpo contra o dele, ele adorava aquela sensação de proximidade, mas não podia demonstrar afinal, aquilo não era uma conduta adequada da parte dele como seu mestre.

Ela envolvia o pescoço dele com os dois braços e se apertava contra ele com medo de ser levada pelas águas, ele sentia a respiração dela acelerar, e seguia carregando-a com cuidado enquanto caminhava de volta à areia.

Era bom sentir aquela proximidade, seu calor, seu corpo, seu cheiro...aquele cheiro que sempre o deixava inebriado, não entendia como era possível.

A mente dele começou a divagar pelo corpo dela, percebendo cada movimento, cada respiração, observando suas pernas claras, a barriga lisa, seus seios, seus braços que enlaçavam o pescoço dele... droga eu não devia pensar nisso ele se repreendeu mentalmente, estava começando a ficar difícil se controlar e não tinha meio de se desvencilhar daquela embaraçosa situação de excitação em que ele se encontrava. E se ela perceber...o que vai pensar, ele se recriminava tentando desviar o pensamento da idéia de tê-la tão perto.

Estavam chegando em um ponto mais raso quando uma onda os atingiu com força e ele se desequilibrou, ela se desesperou, agarrou seu pescoço com mais força e gritou. Eles foram arremessados um pouco mais adiante num ponto bem raso da água onde caíram desequilibrados, ela sentada e ele tombado por cima dela, meio agachado meio ajoelhado entre suas pernas, levado pelos braços dela que continuavam ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ela tinha os olhos cerrados, e naquele segundo ele pensou como seria tão bom simplesmente se deixar cair e sentir seus corpos próximos de novo...bastava que ele se abaixasse um pouco mais sobre ela para que seus lábios se tocassem...

Mais que depressa Aioria se repreendeu pelo pensamento, e com a mesma fúria com que finalizou seus devaneios se virou para ela e disse bruscamente "quer me matar de susto, já estamos no raso!"

Ela abriu os olhos e soltou o pescoço dele meio sem jeito, levantou-se da água sentindo um pouco de frio, limpando a areia e saindo do mar com um jeito infantil "me...me desculpe" ela disse enquanto virava as costas.

Ele permanecia imóvel, observando aquela figura frágil e pequenina se afastar sem jeito e caminhar pela areia. Sou um estúpido, pensou sem jeito.

Ela já se vestia e ele ainda estava parado, hipnotizado na chegada da areia repassando mentalmente como ele conseguiu estragar uma tarde perfeita.

Saiu da água e se vestiu calado, era melhor ir para casa.

Ela estava sentada na areia, imóvel, abraçava as próprias pernas e ainda parecia assustada com o que aconteceu.

Ele sentou-se quieto do seu lado e ficou pensando na ironia daquele medo de água em alguém tão valente.

"Desculpe" ela disse sem olhar em seus olhos "espero não ter te machucado". Droga, sou mesmo um estúpido, ele pensou olhando para ela.

"Não devia ter ido lá sem saber nadar" ela completou se levantando cabisbaixa.

Tudo o que ele queria no caminho de volta era poder abraçá-la, ainda se lembrava de seu calor em seus braços e da proximidade de seus corpos na água...o que poderia dizer para consertar as coisas...era o que se indagava enquanto caminhava calado.

Nashira chegou e foi para o seu quarto se trocar, não saiu para o jantar e nem depois dele.

Aioria já não sabia direito o que fazer, achou melhor não perturbá-la. Não sabia como encará-la após aquela tarde e não tinha idéia do que dizer para se desculpar, havia sido rude desnecessariamente. Ela não tinha culpa do seu descontrole emocional, embora fosse a responsável por ele.

___x____x____x____x

Bem pessoal, "muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo desta ponte", espero que nossa heroína não se afogue... risos

Agradecimentos especiais pelas reviews e sugestões a Chidory maxwell, Danda e Nicka I.

Ah, Danda pode deixar, vou inserir os demais na trama... bem, pro Saga eu tenho outros planos... hahahaha (risada maligna).

Nicka I, pois é, o ciúme nos cega... e os leoninos são os mais ciumentos, acho que só perdem para os escorpianos viu!!! Veja só que situação... nosso querido Oria com ciúmes do Shun... risos

Bjus,


	7. Chapter 7

Ela chegou e foi para o seu quarto se trocar, não saiu para o jantar e nem depois dele.

Ele já não sabia direito o que fazer, achou melhor não perturbá-la. Não sabia como encará-la após aquela tarde e não tinha idéia do que dizer para se desculpar.

Com certeza ele me odeia! Ela pensava deitada em sua cama, medo de água, que coisa mais ridícula, como serei um cavaleiro assim? Repetia para si mesma enquanto se revirava na cama, completamente envergonhada pelo episodio do final da tarde.

Na verdade ela tinha adorado o passeio e senti-lo tão próximo quase a fez esquecer que ele era seu mestre e o tornou apenas possível. Estar ali, junto com ele olhando o final de tarde, voltar abraçada com ele pelo mar...ah o mar...poderia cruzar todo o oceano assim...e quebrar o pescoço dele não é desajeitada, cortou seus pensamento românticos bruscamente se virando na cama mais uma vez.

Tinha que admitir como nunca se envolveu com homem algum, aquela intimidade que os dois criaram acabou despertando nela a vontade de ficar mais perto dele. Tudo era estranho e novo para ela, que se sentia meio perdida perto dele. Sem falar na atração que sentia, é um homem muito bonito... ela se lamentava deitada em sua cama.

Já estava bem tarde e as luzes todas apagadas, com certeza todos já haviam ido dormir, com este pensamento ela se levantou devagar se dirigindo a sala onde ficava a grande janela de onde gostava de admirar as estrelas. Sabia que não ia mesmo conseguir dormir...

- Sem sono? - ouviu na escuridão, apertou os olhos e viu Aioria sentado no sofá contemplando o vazio do teto.

- Um pouco. - Ela disse sem jeito se virando para voltar ao seu quarto, estava envergonhada demais para ficar perto dele.

- Me desculpa! - Ele disse segurando seu braço, ela olhou para ele sem entender - me desculpa se fui rude e estraguei nosso passeio. Ele completou e continuou num só fôlego

- Eu vi que você estava com medo das ondas, mas não podia andar muito rápido para não perder o equilíbrio e já estava me odiando por ter tido aquela idéia infeliz, quando caímos e vi seu desespero acabei descontando em você minha frustração. - Disse por fim, omitindo uma "pequena" parte da história.

- Ahn ... ela exclamou com surpresa.

- Pensei que você estava irritado porque eu não sei nadar.

- Não, claro que não!

- Ah, que bom! - Ela respondeu sorrindo. Eles se abraçaram.

Aquilo era o que ele mais gostava nela, a espontaneidade, até quando eles brigavam e ela falava tudo o que poderia ou não, sem se importar se ele era seu mestre.

Riu se divertindo com a lembrança das discussões dos dois enquanto ela o soltava do abraço.

A semana transcorreu tranqüila depois do incidente na praia, embora o passeio tenha custado muitas horas de sono à Aioria que a todo o momento se pegava lembrando-se dela em suas roupas íntimas e se via em situações um pouco embaraçosas.

Nos dias que se seguiram Shun passou a aparecer por perto da casa de Leão e no campo de treinamento no intuito de obter alguns conselhos sobre como se aproximar de June. Finalmente havia decidido se declarar, mas não sabia bem como. Nashira acabou auxiliando-o, e os dois se tornavam bons amigos.

Era mais um final de treinamento e Nashira e Shun permaneceram em campo conversando e rindo, Aioria se irritava cada dia mais com a atenção que sua pupila dedicava ao cavaleiro de bronze. O Leão sentia o ciúme o corroer por dentro e não sabia o que fazer para afastá-los.

A presença de Shun ajudava Nashira a desviar um pouco seus pensamentos de Aioria.

Era uma tarde de sexta e Nashira estava terminando seus exercícios quando Shun chegou ao campo de treinamento, ele estava se preparando para convidar June para sair queria muito ouvir os conselhos da amiga sobre o que fazer. Aioria apenas observava a chegada do cavaleiro de longe.

Shun aguardou o fim da série de exercícios dela e foi conversar com Nashira.

Após um longa conversa Shun se retirou para se preparar para o 'grande dia', como ela mesma dizia, Nashira continuou sentada no chão pensando em como gostaria de estar numa situação parecida com a dele, poder convidar quem gostava para sair. Melhor nem pensar muito nisso, ela se repreendia mentalmente se preparando para ir pra casa.

Aioria que se manteve afastado observando a conversa dos dois, se aproximou furioso com as constantes aparições do cavaleiro de bronze.

- Por acaso você está aqui para treinar ou para quê??? Disse em tom muito ríspido.

Nashira olhou para ele sem entender a fúria que o consumia.

- Mas eu terminei toda a série que você me passou, não estou entendendo.

- Não está entendendo porque esta muito ocupada com seu namoradinho para se comprometer com o treino, se a série que te passei já está fácil você deveria se empenhar em cumprir uma série mais difícil.

Ela permanecia sem entender direito as palavras de Aioria e ficou pensativa por um momento, se levantando em seguida com uma expressão furiosa. Aioria nunca a havia visto daquele jeito.

- Primeiro: ele é meu amigo, AMIGO, está entendendo!? Não admito que você insinue esse tipo de coisa sobre mim quando sabe muito bem que não estou me relacionando com ninguém, quem você pensa que eu sou??? - Ela perguntou os olhos rasos d'água e mantendo a mesma expressão furiosa.

- E saiba, ela disse, que eu estou apenas ajudando o Shun a conquistar a June, mas isso não tem nada a ver com falta de compromisso com meu treinamento e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

Dizendo isso Nashira virou-se e se afastou.

Chegou em casa, tomou seu banho, só saindo do banheiro após se certificar que não encontraria com Aioria na sala.

Não suportava encará-lo depois daquela insinuação, estava indignada com ele.

Aioria percebeu a mancada e não sabia como se desculpar, já estava perdendo a cabeça com a proximidade dela e Shun. Ficou estático e completamente envergonhado da cena que fez. Não sabia muito bem como se explicar, não conseguia admitir nem pra ele mesmo que estava cego de ciúmes.

Voltou para casa muito tempo depois, pensativo e sem saber como agir para corrigir toda aquela confusão que criou.

Chegando em casa Aioria se jogou na cama e ficou parado digerindo suas palavras...seriam somente amigos... haveria ele se precipitado??? Não tinha idéia de como desfazer o mal-estar que se instalara entre eles.

Nashira só foi jantar porque estava morta de fome e precisava se manter forte para continuar com seu treinamento, mas permaneceu calada durante todo o jantar e sequer olhou para Aioria. Quando terminou, levantou-se da mesa pedindo licença e foi se deitar.

Estava com ódio dele, como podia pensar que ela e Shun tivessem alguma coisa, será que era tão idiota que sequer percebia que ela só tinha olhos para ele???

Aioria não suportava vê-la assim e saber que ele tinha magoado seus sentimentos por causa de um ciúme bobo, pura infantilidade de sua parte.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu bem e no dia seguinte ela já havia saído quando Aioria se levantou para o café. Nashira permaneceu no campo de treinamento com Shina e Marin durante todo o dia.

À noite entrou em casa, tomou um banho e se trancou no quarto evitando encontrar com Aioria, continuava magoada com ele.

Aioria chegou em casa e novamente aquele incomodo silêncio, que se instalou desde a discussão dos dois, reinava. Sabia o que tinha de fazer, precisava se desculpar e tentar remediar a embaraçosa situação em que se colocou.

Bateu na porta do quarto de Nashira, na intenção de conversar.

- O que foi? - Ela disse abrindo a porta de camisola, ficou um pouco constrangida ao ver Aioria. Foi abrir a porta de má-vontade e esquecera-se de vestir seu robe.

Então é assim que ela dorme, ele pensou...ela vestia uma camisola de seda azul, curta e um pouco decotada, não tinha nada de muito sensual mas deixava seu corpo bem à mostra.

Aioria se sentiu corar ao admirá-la vestida daquela forma, achou melhor conversarem logo antes que ele se distraísse e acabasse falando ou fazendo mais alguma bobagem.

- Acho que precisamos conversar... - ele disse de forma reticente e visivelmente embaraçado sem saber direito por onde começar.

Nashira olhava incrédula o embaraço dele, talvez ela significasse mais para ele do que pensava, ela concluía olhando a figura encabulada em sua frente.

- Me desculpe se te ofendi, não foi minha intenção – ele disse em tom sério.

- Ahn??? - Nashira estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Sobre o que eu disse sobre o Shun - Aioria prosseguiu, agora um pouco menos encabulado.

- É que vocês tem passado muito tempo juntos ultimamente e pensei... - ele não completou a frase permanecendo em silêncio sem saber direito como dizer aquilo sem delatar seus sentimentos.

Ela estava impassível e aguardava que ele continuasse, ele já não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Por favor me desculpe, não quis realmente dizer aquilo, mas estou preocupado com você e com seu treinamento e não quero que nada nem ninguém tire sua concentração. - Ele disse em tom paternal.

Nashira continuava olhando para ele com a mesma fisionomia decepcionada.

- Entendo, mas me pergunte da próxima vez antes de pressupor um 'romance'. Você me ofende agindo deste jeito, sabe que tem liberdade para participar da minha vida – ela respondeu triste.

Não havia mais o que dizer.

- Vou dormir, boa noite! Ela completou e fechou a porta.

Aioria foi para o quarto se sentindo um idiota, como podia ficar tão descontrolado por causa dela. Esperava ter ao menos conseguido consertar um pouco as coisas entre eles, sentia falta do tempo que passavam juntos fora do treinamento.

Alguns dias se passaram após o incidente, Aioria se desculpou outras vezes e depois ficou sabendo que Shun e June estavam namorando, naturalmente Nashira e June haviam se tornado amigas, o que o levou a conclusão de que ela só estava ajudando mesmo, ele pensava chateado enquanto a observava terminar a série de exercícios.

Aos poucos os dois voltaram a conversar durante as refeições e Aioria tentava retomar aquela rotina que tanto agradava a ambos.

Mais de um mês se passou e finalmente os dois pareciam ter superado completamente o acontecido. Aioria prometeu a si mesmo que jamais faria aquilo de novo, tinha que aprender a controlar seu ciúme, ainda mais por não poder cobrar absolutamente nada dela.

No sábado foram juntos para o treinamento dos cavaleiros de ouro.

No final da tarde os dois voltavam contentes e exaustos. Após assistir ao treinamento dos cavaleiros de ouro Nashira treinava com Shina e Marin.

Entravam em casa para o jantar e Aioria se lembrou que teriam o domingo livre, não haviam mais saído para passear após a discussão que tiveram e Aioria achou uma boa oportunidade para colocarem um ponto final no ocorrido.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã? - ele perguntou olhando para ela.

Nashira se assustou um pouco com a pergunta, mas gostou da iniciativa de Aioria já que normalmente era ela quem o convidava para fazerem algo juntos nos finais de semana.

- Bem, depende, o que você estava pensando em fazer? - Ela perguntou.

- Não sei, não pensei em nada, afinal amanhã é domingo e sei que você sempre encontra algo divertido para fazer nos finais de semana! - Aioria disse se convidando.

- Eu estava pensando em ir na cidade. Se você quiser podemos ir juntos.

Ele assentiu satisfeito.

- O que tem lá amanhã?

- Amanhã tem feira na cidade e eu não vou lá desde que começamos o treinamento, preciso comprar algumas coisas e podemos dar um passeio.

- Bem faz muito, muito tempo que não vou lá, com certeza será divertido. Ele ponderou contente com o convite.

Os dois jantaram fartamente e conversaram bastante, como de costume.

- Então boa noite! E amanhã nada de roupa de treinamento! Ela se despediu seguindo para seu quarto.

Como assim, ele pensou, com o que iria na cidade se não com roupa de treinamento?

___x___x___x

Mais um capítulo!!!

Acho que o Oria apaixonado só dá mancada...rsrsrs

Vamos ver se ele se comporta bem no passeio pela cidade.

Taty, que bom que você está gostando!!! Obrigada pelo incentivo!!!

Bjus,


	8. Chapter 8

No dia seguinte quando Aioria levantou-se, Nashira já estava animada na cozinha conversando com uma das criadas que preparava o desjejum dos dois.

Quando percebeu sua chegada ela se apressou em chamá-lo

- Vem logo, Aioria, vamos tomar café e sair para termos bastante tempo!

Ele ficou paralisado com o que estava vendo, ela estava de vestido, um vestido grego, um pouco acima dos joelhos e verde claro, como seus olhos, o cabelo preso em um coque solto com alguns fios caindo e brincando em seus ombros e uma sandália.

Era inacreditável que alguém pudesse ser tão bonita assim, ele pensava sem conseguir desviar os olhos.

Ela ficou sem jeito com a parada brusca e o olhar dele sobre ela e perguntou

- O que foi? Nunca me viu não? - riu para disfarçar o nervosismo.

Ele ficou sem jeito e desviou o olhar

- É que você fica diferente fora do treinamento. - ele disse apenas e se sentou para o café.

De repente quando iam se levantando para o passeio ela o olhou e perguntou fingindo indignação

- Cadê sua roupa de passeio?

- Ahn...bem...

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela emendou

- Anda, te ajudo a escolher uma roupa. - e foi seguindo para o armário do quarto dele sem a menor cerimônia.

O quarto de Aioria era simples e bastante parecido com o dela, exceto pelo fato de ser uma suíte, ela reparava enquanto abria o armário procurando uma roupa para ele.

Ele ficou meio sem jeito com a invasão, mas estava se divertindo com aquela situação e enquanto ela ficava procurando uma roupa ele podia admirá-la a vontade sem se constranger. E como ela estava bonita com aquele vestido e revirando as suas gavetas! – pensou.

Aioria apreciava a visão daquela bela mulher, enquanto ela procurava por alguma muda de roupa que não fosse de treinamento. Imaginava com que lingerie ela estaria por baixo daquele vestido, lembrando-se das curvas de seu corpo na lingerie escura que ela usava na praia.

- Pronto achei! - ela disse cortando bruscamente os pensamentos de Aioria sobre ela e se virando com uma calça e uma camisa nas mãos.

- Pode se trocar e vamos. - Ela disse lhe entregando as peças e saindo do quarto.

Pouco tempo depois Aioria saiu do quarto com sua roupa de passeio.

Ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Ele ficou ainda mais bonito do que com a roupa de treino, ela pensou quando o viu.

- Então, vamos? Disse interrompendo seus pensamentos e desviando o olhar insistente antes que ele percebesse.

- vamos. - ele assentiu e saíram.

Ao chegarem na praça central ele descobriu do que se tratava a 'feirinha'. Todas as lojas permaneciam abertas durante todo o dia, enquanto na praça central vislumbrava-se um aglomerado de barraquinhas com artesanato local e comidas típicas sendo vendidas.

Logo perceberam que não seriam os únicos a estarem ali.

Avistaram Shura e Shina que vagavam juntos pelo local experimentando as comidas típicas.

Shina logo foi cumprimentar a amiga!

- Menina, vocês por aqui! Disse passando por Aioria e puxando Nashira pela mão.

Aioria e Shura permaneceram por algum tempo conversando enquanto as duas se afastavam para 'fofocar', como eles mesmos denominaram.

- Me diga como vão as coisas? Shina perguntou ansiosa assim que se afastaram dos ouvidos dos dois. Todos no santuário já haviam notado quem seria o próximo casal do local e os comentários aumentaram bastante depois da briga que os dois tiveram, sem que ninguém soubesse o motivo.

- Tudo bem, Shina.

- Não se faça de boba! Ela repreendeu a amiga com um sorisso divertido no rosto.

- Estou perguntando sobre vocês dois, já evoluíram???

- evoluir!? Ela perguntou perplexa.

- Shina, somos apenas amigos. Tentou encerar a conversa.

- Amigos? Sei bem! Ele não fica com esta cara de bobo olhando todas as amigas dele não! Ela disse maliciosa.

- E a senhorita não está nada bem intencionada, toda arrumadinha passeando com ele por aqui! Disse rindo ainda mais do constrangimento de Nashira sobre sua observação.

- ah Shina, não tem nada disso. Você está inventando coisas! Ela disse tentando encerrar aquela embaraçosa conversa.

- Inventado coisas, não é! Até a Marin que o conhece há anos e é uma de suas melhores amigas me disse que nunca o viu assim! Por que vocês não param logo de negar e ficam juntos de uma vez?!

Nashira ficou pensativa, realmente gostaria muito disso, mas ele... ela nunca sabia o que ele realmente pensava.

Shina percebeu o silêncio da amiga e achou melhor mudar discretamente de assunto.

- Então, vocês vieram só passear?

- Na verdade eu vim comprar algumas roupas de treinamento!

- Ah eu conheço uma loja ótima, que tem roupas liiindas! - Shina falou animada!

Nashira ficou sem ação, não conseguiria usar de treinamento como as de Shina e Marin. Ficaria completamente encabulada.

- Pode desfazer esta cara de dor que tem umas roupas mais discretas que as minhas, sei que é isso que você está pensando sua bobinha! Shina disse se divertindo muito com aquela conversa.

Ela suspirou aiviada.

- E onde fica essa loja? Nashira achou melhor se inteirar, talvez tivesse algo discreto que realmente ficasse melhor que as suas roupas de treinamento atuais.

- Vem, passamos com vocês pela porta, é bom que vamos conversando pelo caminho! Shina disse puxando a amiga pela mão e fazendo sinal para os rapazes que conversavam um pouco mais afastados.

Quando viram as duas se aproximando Shura e Aioria mudaram um pouco o rumo da conversa que vinham tendo, que não era muito diferente da que Shina e Nashira tinham tido há pouco tempo atrás – ninguém entendia ao certo a razão pela qual os dois não estavam ainda juntos!

- Shura, vamos? Shina perguntou. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e os quatro seguiam conversando pelo caminho.

- Pronto é aqui! Divirta-se e, por favor, compre umas roupinhas mais bonitinhas! Shina brincou.

Nashira ficou sem jeito.

Os dois se afastaram de Nashira e Aioria que permaneceram parados na porta da loja.

Aioria entrou na loja com ela, já que se convidou para ir a cidade para acompanhá-la.

- Você acha esta resistente? - ela perguntava com mais uma daquelas calças desajeitadas que a faziam parecer com um menino nas mãos.

A dona da loja se aproximou do casal e disse:

- Querida uma moça tão bonita deveria comprar roupas mais femininas.

Aioria sorriu com a sugestão, seria maravilhoso vê-la tão bonita todos os dias. A dona da loja percebeu a satisfação no rosto dele e emendou,

- Seu namorado também concorda. Disse olhando o rapaz que corou violentamente.

Ela ficou parada sem jeito, com a calça na mão, não sabia se esclarecia as coisas ou se saia da loja, acabou escutando a sugestão da senhora, já que até seu 'namorado' concordava.

- Então, o que tem pra mim? - ela perguntou à senhora sem olhar para Aioria que já estava com o rosto menos vermelho.

A dona da loja lhe mostrou algumas calças, tops e blusas mais ajustadas e muito mais femininas, roupas que tornavam muito mais evidentes suas curvas e não deixavam qualquer dúvida quanto a tratar-se de uma mulher.

- Bem, não sei, o que você acha? - Ela disse saindo do provador com uma das roupas, ele corou e olhou para o chão pensando que nunca mais conseguiria se concentrar no treinamento se ela usasse estas roupas.

Ela vestia uma calça justa que deixava bastante evidentes seus contornos arredondados, que tanto agradavam a Aioria, delineando todas as curvas de seu corpo.

- Ficou bom! - foi só o que ele respondeu.

Assim, ela comprou algumas peças que poderia combinar com as que já tinha para não se sentir tão exposta no começo.

Era a única mulher no treinamento para cavaleiro de ouro, sentia-se melhor sendo confundida com um garoto do que sendo assediava por um.

_____x______x______x_____

Olá!

Por enquanto o passeio está indo bem, mas claro que a maioria dos moradores do santuário foram na feirinha!!! Vamos aguardar os próximos encontros e ver se dessa vez esse romance engata... risos

Danda, os outros vão aparecer aos poucos... rsrsrs ... tive algumas idéias malignas mas ainda estão em fase experimental!

Nicka I, eu também acho que ele está muito sem-educação, mas vamos dar um desconto, os apaixonados são meio desajeitados mesmo!

O passeio transcorre normalmente, até quando... não sei... risos.

Obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando!

Bjus,


	9. Chapter 9

Os dois deixaram a loja com várias sacolas, que Aioria se encarregou que carregar.

Qualquer um que observasse de longe a figura dos dois passeando pela cidade realmente os confundiria com um casal de namorados, já que andavam de braços dados e conversavam de forma cúmplice enquanto caminhavam e observavam tudo ao seu redor.

Acabaram encontrando com Shun e June, o que causou um visível constrangimento a Aioria e acabou divertindo muito Nashira.

Após passearem bastante e ela convencê-lo a comprar algumas roupas de passeio eles retornaram, afinal, a semana começaria e aquela seria uma longa semana, provavelmente as lutas entre os aprendizes teriam início.

Voltando para casa se depararam com Mu que estava apreciando o final de tarde na varanda da primeira casa.

Ele olhava o casal com uma expressão divertida no rosto e Aioria abaixou a cabeça para não pensar o que o amigo estaria tramando, já que não perdia a chance de soltar uma gracinha acerca de seus sentimentos.

- Bonito dia não é – ele disse simplesmente.

- Sim, um ótimo dia para um passeio – ela emendou.

- Vejo que vocês se divertiram, quantas sacolas! Mu disse brincando.

- Comprei algumas coisinhas – ela riu observando a mão de Aioria que estava cheia de sacolas de várias cores e tamanhos enquanto ela segurava em seu braço livre.

- Você já esteve na feirinha de domingo, Mu? – Aioria perguntou entrando na conversa e mais tranqüilo por ainda não ter sido interpelado com alguma indireta.

- Ainda não! É de lá que vocês vêm?

- É sim, vamos convidá-lo da próxima vez, é muito divertido – emendou.

Nashira sorriu concordando com a cabeça, mas sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir a frase, se sentiu como se fosse só mais um de seus amigos.

Discretamente ela soltou o braço de Aioria e os dois continuaram caminhando lado a lado. Ela ia repassando mentalmente o agradável dia que tiveram e sua ingenuidade de achar que poderia existir algo além de uma amizade entre eles.

Não pode evitar pensar no que os demais insinuavam, mas o comportamento dele era tão imprevisível.

Ele ia caminhando perto dela se perguntando o porquê da distancia entre eles se antes andavam tão próximos, não entendia bem a repentina distância dela... Seria algum receio por estarem no santuário??? Continuou caminhando e achou melhor não perguntar.

Voltaram para casa onde permaneceram o resto dia, conversando, provando as roupas novas e contando casos engraçados sobre os demais.

À noite viram Shura e Shina em uma situação não muito convencional, era óbvio que estavam rumando para a casa de capricórnio com vários assuntos inacabados, a julgar pelo desespero com que se beijavam.

Aioria e Nashira riam da situação embaraçosa dos dois e começaram a conversar sobre cavaleiros, amazonas e seus romances.

- Então é verdade que temos alguns casais de namorados no santuário? Ela perguntava com um sorriso divertido

- Agora que a guerra passou todos têm mais tempo livre, até para namorar.

- E você não vai namorar ninguém? - ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Ele ficou sem jeito e respondeu secamente:

- Não tenho tempo para este tipo de bobagem.

Ela olhou espantada a resposta, não podia imaginá-lo tão insensível, será que já havia sido magoado.

- Você acha bobagem gostar de alguém? - ela insistiu.

Aioria ficou sem jeito com a pergunta, foi pego de surpresa e não podia entregar seus sentimentos tão facilmente.

- Quando escolhemos esta vida, temos que estar dispostos a nos sacrificar o tempo todo, não temos tempo para gostar de ninguém - ele respondeu.

- Mas você mesmo disse que a guerra acabou - ela replicou insatisfeita com a resposta.

- Mas pode voltar a qualquer momento, e como você acha que se sentiria vendo quem você gosta lutando, provavelmente ate a morte?!

Ela fez uma cara decepcionada.

Talvez eu tenha exagerado, ele pensou. Mas não sabia como dizer que já estava apaixonado, por ela. Foi pego desprevenido com a pergunta e, como de costume, acabou fazendo tudo errado.

- Preferiria isto a nunca gostar de ninguém - Ela disse se levantando.

- Acho melhor ir descansar, esta semana será longa, boa noite! – Foi tudo que ele ouviu ao vê-la se retirando da sala.

Ele permaneceu na sala mais um pouco, imerso em seus pensamentos. Seria uma longa semana, as lutas entre os aprendizes iriam começar e talvez ele sofra muito ao vê-la lutar e possivelmente se ferir. Não queria admitir, mas já gostava de alguém e talvez omitir este fato fosse pior do que assumi-lo.

Lembrou-se do passeio que fizeram mais cedo, dela segurando em seu braço, qualquer um que os visse facilmente os confundiria com namorados, recordou-se deles na praia e a proximidade dos seus corpos, seria tão bom se pudessem simplesmente ficar juntos. Melhor parar de pensar nisso e ir dormir! Ele se repreendeu mentalmente e deixou a sala cabisbaixo.

Ela acordou agitada na manhã seguinte, sabia que aquela semana seria decisiva e rapidamente se arrumou para o treino. Acho que vou usar minhas roupas novas, pensou. Acabou um pouco desanimada após a conversa que teve com Aioria e com a declaração dele de que não pretendia gostar de ninguém.

Seria mesmo verdade? Ele seria tão insensível a ponto de não se apaixonar por ninguém? Lembrou do jeito dele quando se tocavam e do olhar insistente que ele lançava sobre seu corpo, do embaraço e da preocupação dele quando brigaram por causa da reação estranha dele quanto a proximidade dela com Shun... definitivamente não conseguia entender as atitudes dele!

Acabou se arrumando o melhor que podia para um treinamento, colocando uma calça preta justa e uma blusinha azul que deixava um de seus ombros à mostra, ambas da leva de roupas que havia comprado no dia anterior.

Saiu para tomar café e ignorou a cara de bobo do mestre quando a viu em suas novas roupas de treinamento. Terminaram de comer em silencio e saíram para treinar.

Ela estava chateada, não entendia aquela atitude fria dele, tinha certeza que ele não era assim.

Ao se dirigirem ao local de treinamento foram informados que as lutas entre os aprendizes teriam início naquele mesmo dia, todos os aprendizes deveriam ir para a arena.

Que droga! Aioria pensou, sequer conseguiu desfazer o mal-entendido do dia anterior. Não conseguia falar como se sentia.

Seriam 4 lutas, entre os 8 candidatos à armadura. Naquela semana teriam 4 finalistas que disputariam entre si, ao final apenas dois aprendizes lutariam pela armadura de ouro. As duplas eram decididas por sorteio, e o resultado seria totalmente imprevisível.

Pelo caminho Aioria percebeu que ele não fora o único a reparar nela com suas novas roupas de treinamento, o que o deixou extremamente irritado.

Chegaram na arena minutos antes do início do sorteio, ela lutaria com o discípulo do cavaleiro de câncer.

Ela ficou apreensiva.

- Logo com o pupilo daquele infeliz que me odeia! Resmungou.

Aioria estava preocupado, o cavaleiro de câncer era extremamente sanguinário nas lutas, provavelmente seu discípulo traria tais semelhanças para a arena.

Mas tudo estava decidido e logo a luta começaria.

- Vem vou te ajudar a se alongar. Aioria disse antes que ela fosse chamada à arena.

O alongamento foi bem feito, Aioria se lamentava por não saber o que dizer para quebrar o mal-estar da noite anterior enquanto a auxiliava. Puxava seus braços para trás alongando-os e acertando sua postura enquanto apreciava o quanto aquela calça delineava as curvas dela. Se repreendeu mentalmente, ela estava se preparando para uma luta!

Estavam terminando o alongamento e Aioria quase com coragem para dizer algo quando ela foi chamada a arena.

- Deseje-me sorte!

- Você vai se sair muito bem! - ele disse em um tom tranqüilo, mas a verdade é parecia que seu coração sairia pela boca naquele momento.

Observou-a caminhando lentamente para a arena, estava se concentrando para a luta, ele pensava vendo-a caminhar com a mesma mansidão de antes dos treinamentos corporais.

Shaka parou ao seu lado e tocou seu ombro com intuito de tirar aquele semblante de desespero do rosto dele

- Tudo bem meu amigo! É só uma luta, ela agüenta, foi bem treinada! - ele disse calmamente.

- Eu sei...mas se ela se machucar eu mato aquele infeliz! - Aioria grunhiu entre dentes.

Shaka olhou incrédulo a atitude do cavaleiro.

- Aioria ela quer esta vida, e você tem que aceitar, não pode lutar por ela ou protegê-la, só pode torcer por ela e ensiná-la tudo o que puder, da melhor forma que conseguir. - Shaka disse em tom firme.

- Eu sei que você tem razão, mas minha vontade... - interrompeu a frase, sua vontade era ir lá, tira-la daquela arena e cuidar dela para sempre, para que ninguém jamais pudesse machucá-la.

- Você já pensou que o que admira tanto nela é a sua força? A sua vontade? Se você tirar isso dela provavelmente deixaria de amá-la. - Shaka completou calmamente.

Amor, do que ele estava falando, ninguém poderia saber daquilo... Aioria pensava olhando confuso para o amigo.

- Ora meu amigo, eu te conheço há anos e nunca te vi tão sorridente. Sem falar que todos já comentam as variações de lobo faminto e bobo apaixonado com que você olha pra ela. – Shaka disse rindo da fisionomia assustada de Aioria.

- Eu não faço isso! - ele protestou com a veemência de uma criança.

- Pensa que ninguém notou sua cara durante o alongamento dela? – Shaka completou em tom de deboche.

Aioria abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, todos já haviam percebido, somente ele não conseguia admitir seus próprios sentimentos.

Soou o gongo para o início da luta e eles pararam imediatamente com a conversa. Aioria nunca se sentiu tão ansioso.

___x___x___x___x

Oi Pessoal,

Desculpem o atraso em postar este capítulo. Enquanto os dois se acertam, melhor acrescentar um pouco de sangue na história, quem sabe assim o Aioria agiliza!!!

Espero que estejam gostando!

Bjus,


	10. Chapter 10

Soou o gongo para o início da luta e eles pararam imediatamente com a conversa. Aioria nunca se sentiu tão ansioso.

O discípulo do cavaleiro de câncer se chamava Pedro, era bem maior que ela e aparentemente bem mais forte. Foi ele quem começou golpeando, mas ela se esquivou.

Ele a golpeava de fora incessante e ela se mantinha concentrada tentando se esquivar, não podia deixá-lo acertar. Poderia não agüentar, ele parecia ser muito forte.

- Vou acabar com você garotinha! - Ele repetia no intuito de irritá-la e quebrar sua concentração.

Nashira sequer parecia escutar o que ele dizia, e mantinha-se fiel a sua estratégia, deixava o oponente golpear o ar varias vezes com intenção de conhecer seus golpes.

Mas ela não contava com um golpe muito rápido desferido em sua perna, não conseguiu enxergar o chute, apenas sentiu a dor lacerante quando sentiu o osso se partir.

Seus olhos escureceram de dor, segurou o grito para que o oponente não percebesse quão grave era o ferimento, não podia desistir! Aquela luta era por sua armadura.

Ela abriu os olhos e tentou se concentrar, tentando ignorar a todo o custo a dor lacerante que sentia.

Sabia que se conseguisse concentrar toda sua força naquele golpe conseguiria derrubá-lo, mas não poderia errar e não agüentaria prosseguir naquele ritmo estando ferida.

Seu oponente tinha força de ataque, não lhe pareceu muito preparado para defender-se, teria que usar isso a seu favor.

Ela irradiou seu cosmo com fúria, uma fúria que sequer pensava possuir, da arquibancada seu mestre olhava espantado o poder que emanava dela, um poder que até ele desconhecia até então...

Desferiu apenas um golpe e o oponente estava nocauteado, ela não conseguia sair do lugar, estava esgotada e ferida, sentia todo o corpo dormente pelo esforço, jamais imaginou ter de concentrar tanta energia em um golpe. Jamais imaginou que seria golpeada e sairia tão machucada.

Os presentes deliravam na arquibancada, enquanto ela permanecia imóvel na arena.

Ela procurou Aioria e olhou para ele, ele sorria e acenava e ela fez sinal para ele se aproximasse da arena. Ele caminhou sem entender porque ela não saia do lugar para encontrá-lo.

- Não vai me dar um abraço pela vitória? Ela perguntou sorrindo, mas tinha algo estranho em seu olhar, algo que ele não sabia o que era.

Ele foi até ela e ao abraçá-la ela sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Minha perna está quebrada, não fale nada, só me ajude a sair daqui sem ninguém perceber.

Ele forçou um sorriso e deu o braço à aprendiz a saíram caminhando lentamente da arena, triunfantes – segundo todos pensavam.

Ao se afastarem dos olhares ele olhou com desespero, esperando ver um sorriso ou um sinal de brincadeira em seu rosto, mas ela estava impassível, nem uma lagrima, nem uma gota de suor, nada.

- Por favor, me ajude. Tem jeito de consertar minha perna, não tem? Ela disse entre dentes – estava com muita dor.

Ele olhou para os lados e quando viu que estavam a sós pegou-a no colo e a levou para casa o mais rápido que pode.

O ferimento era extenso e precisaria de muito cosmo de cura, achou melhor chamar mu para auxiliá-lo. Com o cosmo dos dois ela se recuperaria mais depressa.

Acomodou-a no sofá da sala e desceu correndo até a primeira casa.

Em poucos minutos o amigo estava lá olhando o ferimento:

- Está bem mal, não sei como você conseguiu desferir aquele golpe com a perna neste estado.

- Nem eu – ela disse simplesmente - mas você sabe que não podia perder! Era minha primeira luta.

Aioria e um trabalharam por um tempo emanando cosmo curativo no intuito de acelerar a recuperação da fratura. Ela precisava estar bem para a próxima luta, Aioria pensava enquanto a observava.

Ela trincava os dentes no intuito de não soltar nenhum ruído, mas a verdade é que a dor era lacerante.

Finalmente terminaram, estaria bem no dia seguinte, concluíram analisando o ferimento e a quantidade de cosmo curativo que dispenderam.

Aioria agradeceu ao amigo que se retirou, enquanto ele o acompanhava até a porta ela abriu os olhos, as lagrimas de dor que haviam se alojado durante o procedimento rolaram por sua face, mas ela as enxugou o mais rápido que pode, não queria que ninguém a visse nesse estado.

Aioria apenas a observava da porta enquanto ela secava as lagrimas – ela é mesmo muito forte! – ele pensava com pesar.

Voltou-se para ela e perguntou como se sentia.

- sonolenta. Ela respondeu.

- Bem então durma um pouco, vou ficar aqui se você precisar de algo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele se sentou com ela no sofá colocando as pernas dela em seu colo para que ela dormisse mais confortavelmente.

Ela adormeceu e ele ficou ali sentado olhando para aquela figura frágil e pequenina repousando com as pernas enfaixadas sobre as suas. Lembrou-se do grande cosmo que ela emanou, não sabia que ela tinha tamanho poder, realmente era digna de uma armadura de ouro, pensava.

A noite foi chegando e Aioria acabou adormecendo do jeito que estava, ela deitada com as pernas apoiadas sobre as suas e ele sentado olhando pra ela, velando seu sono.

Durante a noite, despertou muito sonolento e se ajeitou no sofá para dormir melhor, esquecendo-se de onde estava e porque, acabou deitando-se de lado, deixando as pernas dela sobre as suas e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dela, que dormia profundamente e sequer percebeu a companhia.

No dia seguinte ela acordou sentindo um peso no peito, ao abrir os olhos viu Aioria dormindo tranquilamente sobre seu corpo deitado com ela no sofá, ela se ajeitou e ficou mexendo nos cabelos do rapaz que provavelmente havia cuidado do curativo de sua perna durante toda a noite.

Ela sentiu as pernas e viu que a dor tinha passado, eles estavam certos, a perna estaria mesmo boa no dia seguinte, ficou com medo que tivessem dito aquilo apenas para acalmá-la.

Aioria se mexeu devagar, acordando e quando abriu os olhos e percebeu a posição em que estava sentiu o rosto corar violentamente. Não podia simplesmente levantar-se porque sabia que ela ainda estaria dormindo e que iria acordá-la com um susto, ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar de adorar a forma como seus corpos estavam próximos e como aquele cheiro suave do corpo dela embalava seus pensamentos e intensificava aquele momento. Abriu os olhos devagar delineando aquele colo delicado onde sua cabeça repousava.

De repente ele sentiu uma mão lhe afagando os cabelos, olhou e viu que ela já tinha acordado

- Bom dia, dorminhoco! - ela disse sorrindo.

Ele levantou-se sem jeito e ela se sentou no sofá onde ambos haviam dormido.

- Você está bem, não está com dor nas costas de dormir todo empenado aqui comigo? - ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não, eu estou bem. Eu te machuquei? - Ele perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Só percebi agora de manhã. Ela disse levantando-se devagar.

- Ei, você está de repouso.

- Já me sinto bem melhor. Ela disse ficando de pé e andando lentamente pela sala.

- Mesmo assim só vai voltar a treinar amanhã. Temos que ter certeza que está bem mesmo. Aioria disse sério.

Ela apenas concordou.

- Vou tomar um banho e me trocar antes do café. Ela disse se retirando.

Aioria achou melhor fazer o mesmo, embora provavelmente seu dia fosse bem tranqüilo, já que iriam treinar, levantou-se seguindo para o seu quarto.

Ele permaneceu sentado em sua cama sem vontade de entrar no chuveiro que já estava ligado há algum tempo, sentia o cheiro dela em seu corpo e não queria perdê-lo no banho, se lamentava.

Acabou entrando na água, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no calor e suavidade do corpo dela, lembrou-se de quando a carregou em seus braços na praia, e de como foi bom adormecer com ela no sofá, começou a imaginar como seria se pudessem ficar juntos.

Ela voltou do banho com um vestido curto e florido, e calçando uma sandália delicada, os cabelos molhados e soltos escorriam pelo pescoço e ombros.

- Vamos passear hoje? Preciso me distrair um pouco já que estou de molho e não posso treinar.

Ele a estava observando, a curva e seu pescoço, o decote do vestido, as pernas claras, ficou encabulado de repente com a situação mas assentiu ao passeio com a cabeça.

- Como eu sempre escolho os passeios hoje fica por sua conta, tá! Ela sorriu sentando-se para o café.

Onde posso levá-la, ele pensou, sua mente respondeu de pronto "para o quarto" mas ele ignorou o pensamento.

Havia um templo muito bonito que quase não era visitado ele perguntou se ela gostaria de conhecê-lo. Terminaram a refeição e foram caminhando lentamente para lá. Seria um passeio agradável e uma forma de observar se a perna dela já estaria mesmo completamente recuperada.

Enquanto passeavam pelo jardim interno ele divagava observando sua acompanhante, não conseguia esconder a alegria de ver sua recuperação nem o orgulho da forma pela qual vencera seu primeiro combate.

Caminhavam distraídos pelo jardim quando ela se virou para lhe mostrar um pássaro que se escondia sob a fonte, ele vinha distraído andando logo atrás dela, perto o suficiente para acompanhar o cheiro suave que ela emanava, e não se apercebeu do seu movimento, foi quando eles trombaram.

Ele a segurou, firmando seu corpo junto ao seu, estavam tão próximos que podia ouvir sua respiração, nenhum dos dois se moveu, as mãos dela estavam sobre os braços dele que enlaçavam sua cintura e a mantinham bem perto, ele olhava fixamente para sua boca e foi se aproximando quase sem perceber...

___x___x___x

Olá!

Mil desculpas pela demora, tive vários problemas, mas retomo a fic e a postagem semanal.

Parece que finalmente vamos sair do zero a zero, hein!?!

Espero que estejam gostando e muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!

Bjus,


	11. Chapter 11

Ele a segurou, firmando seu corpo junto ao seu, estavam tão próximos que podia ouvir sua respiração, nenhum dos dois se moveu, as mãos dela estavam sobre os braços dele que enlaçavam sua cintura e a mantinham bem perto, ele olhava fixamente para sua boca e foi se aproximando quase sem perceber...

Quando deram por si estavam se beijando, seus lábios se tocavam de forma cálida apenas sentindo o calor e suavidade um do outro, ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e aprofundou o beijo, que foi se tornando mais intenso e lascivo.

Quando deu por si apertava seu corpo contra o dela enquanto explorava vorazmente o interior de sua boca. Sentia seus corpos tão perto, o ritmo descompassado das batidas de seu coração, as curvas do corpo dela que ele começava a percorrer com as mãos... percebeu que ela estava ficando sem fôlego.

Se afastaram, sôfregos e confusos, foi como se um turbilhão de emoções há muito aprisionadas se libertasse e os dois tentassem mergulhar um no outro através de um beijo.

Ele a olhou e seus lábios estavam levemente inchados em razão do beijo, ele se sentiu corar pela situação, não conseguia mais controlar seu desejo.

Ela o olhava sem dizer nada. Ele permanecia embaraçado e desnorteado, tinha que ter se controlado, se recriminava mentalmente.

- Acho melhor voltarmos.

Foi tudo o que Aioria conseguiu dizer. Voltaram em silencio para casa.

Ela ia observando seus passos pensando no que poderia dizer para quebrar aquele silencio e fazê-lo voltar para seus braços, mas não sabia direito o que fazer.

Ele se sentia culpado e tremendamente infeliz, ela havia confiado nele, e ele havia se aproveitado dela... Como pode beijá-la daquele modo, desejá-la daquele modo, provavelmente se não tivessem se separado pela falta de fôlego ele a teria tomado ali mesmo. Se sentia muito constrangido.

Chegaram em casa, Aioria seguia para o seu quarto sem olhar para trás, foi quando sentiu a mão dela em seu braço

- Aioria, o que houve? Porque você está assim?

Ele não tinha coragem de responder, de dizer o que sentia, de externar a culpa por ter se apaixonado por quem ele deveria se responsabilizar e proteger.

Apenas continuou encarando o chão.

Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer, olhava para ele com olhar de angustia, sabia que ele correspondia aos seus sentimentos, sabia disto depois daquele beijo, mas também sabia da sua resistência. Ele não achava certo, mas... eram adultos não eram...

Abraçou-o por alguns instantes e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente

- Boa noite!

Aioria permaneceu estático, assimilando o acontecido.

Ele não conseguiu dormir, jamais conseguiria. Acabou se levantando e seguindo para o campo de treinamento, precisava pensar, e não conseguia mais ficar na mesma casa que ela sem tê-la por perto.

No dia seguinte ela levantou-se para o café, mas ele não estava lá, parecia que sequer haver dormido em casa.

Ela caminhou sozinha até o campo de treinamento e rapidamente distinguiu a figura sentada no chão. Lá estava ele.

- Bom dia! Ela disse de maneira casual, mas ele se afastou antes que ficassem mais próximos.

Aioria se manteve o mais frio e distante quanto lhe foi possível durante todo o dia. O treinamento foi intenso.

Melhor assim, Nashira pensava, pelo menos não teve tempo para pensar em nada além de se esforçar e esquecer a forma fria e distante como estava sendo tratada.

Ao final do dia, ele virou as costas para ir embora quando ela perguntou:

- Vai dormir fora de casa de novo?

Como ela sabia que ele não havia dormido lá? Não conseguia ficar na mesma casa que ela. Sentia arroubos de ir ao seu quarto durante a noite, de sentir-se perto de seu corpo, de tê-la para si, jamais seria um bom mestre estando tão envolvido, não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Acho que não! Ele disse apenas, continuando a caminhada.

Quando levantou os olhos ela estava parada em sua frente impedindo sua passagem.

- Vamos esclarecer isto, agora! Ela disse em tom imperativo.

- Não temos nada para conversar. Ele disse friamente

- Ah não, então você me beija como se o mundo fosse acabar e depois nem me olha. Fica me tratando nesta frieza e ainda acha que não temos o que conversar? Ela perguntou com forçado desdém.

Droga! O que ela quer que eu faça? Ele se perguntava mentalmente.

Nashira se aproximou devagar enquanto Aioria conservava os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, encostou nos braços do cavaleiro fazendo com que os descruzasse e assumisse uma postura aberta enquanto segurava suas mãos, fitou seus olhos.

Continuou aproximando-se devagar, como se não quisesse assustá-lo, até encostar seus lábios nos dele, que ficou estático com a situação. Ela soltou as mãos dele, guiando seus braços ao redor de sua cintura enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço se entregando completamente ao beijo, esperando que ele cedesse e separasse os lábios para que ela pudesse explorar sua boca. Quando ele se entregou e começou a retribuir o carinho que tanto desejava ela afastou seus lábios do dele e disse sorrindo como se lesse seus pensamentos: - É só isso que você tem que fazer! Disse voltando a beijá-lo em seguida.

A situação era um pouco confusa para ambos, mas eles queriam estar juntos, voltaram para casa de mãos dadas e foram jantar.

Após o jantar se desejaram boa noite e se despediram com um beijo longo e terno, como se fosse uma longa distancia e não apenas uma parede a separá-los.

Aioria dormiu pesado como há muito não dormia, estava começando a expressar seus sentimentos e não fora acusado ou condenado por nada, pelo contrario, estava feliz.

Nashira também dormiu bem, finalmente estavam se acertando.

No dia seguinte ela acordou cedo e bem disposta para o treinamento, seu ... bem não sabia mas o que eram exatamente... mas, Aioria estava esperando por ela para o café.

Comeram conversando amenidades e seguiram foram para a arena dar seguimento ao treinamento.

O treinamento foi penoso, ela sabia que ele tentaria evitar que ela se machucasse como da última vez. Ao final do dia estava exausta deitada no chão da arena com dor em todos os músculos.

- O que foi? Já esta cansada? Ele perguntou debochando.

- você quer me matar antes que outro o faça, é isso!

Ela riu, ele não.

- Não quero que se machuque. Ele disse com os olhos tristes.

- Eu sei, mas estou tão cansada que nem consigo me mover. Ela brincou abrindo os braços.

- Vem, eu te ajudo.

Ele esticou a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar do chão, mas ao invéz disso ela puxou-o para baixo, brincando.

Nashira se assustou quando ele se deixou cair e ela sentiu seu corpo sobre o dela, ele se apoiava nos braços e a beijou lentamente, aos poucos foi deixando o peso do corpo descansar sobre ela e aprofundando mais o contato.

A sensação de ambos era maravilhosa e tudo o que podiam pensar era em dar continuidade àquele momento.

Aioria parou o que estava fazendo quando ouviu alguns ruídos distantes e mais que depressa se pôs de pé, tão rápido quanto ela.

Eram alguns aprendizes que se aproximavam para treinar, os dois foram rápidos o bastante para não serem vistos.

- Foi por pouco. Ela riu baixinho, enquanto seguia para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não tem graça. Ele retrucou.

- Claro que tem! O que você iria explicar? Que meu treinamento inclui primeiros-socorros e estávamos praticando respiração boca a boca? Desta vez Nashira ria descontroladamente da cara de contrariado de Aioria que seguia emburrado por quase ter sido visto em uma situação, digamos, embaraçosa.

___x___x___x___

Olá!

Finalmente o romance desses dois 'engatou'!!! risos

E agora, será que ela vai conseguir terminar o treinamento e conquistar a armadura??? Será que Aioria vai conseguir não matar ninguém caso ela se machuque??? E será que vai ter hentai desses dois??? Aguardem os próximos capítulos...

Danda, obrigada pela review. Pois é o deathmask é um bom mestre, nos próximos capítulos ele vai externar seu descontentamento com a derrota do seu pupilo...


	12. Chapter 12

Os dias transcorriam de forma habitual e os dois rapidamente se acostumaram com a nova rotina de permanecerem na sala namorando por algum tempo antes de irem dormir.

Novamente ficaram juntos por algum tempo após o treinamento, quando se despediram e foram para seus quartos, mas o sono esqueceu-se de os acompanhar.

Ela levantou e se sentou no sofá, estava pensando nele, no seu corpo, no seu cheiro e nos seus beijos...não sabia como estava se segurando tanto e evitando de se jogar nos seus braços e se entregar.

Ouviu passos e se surpreendeu com um beijo no pescoço.

- De novo sem sono? - ele perguntou sentando-se junto dela.

Acho que estou realmente preocupada com as próximas lutas. Ela disse.

- Eu sei, quando lutei por minha armadura ficava várias noites sem dormir também. Ele riu.

Ela se sentia mais segura e tranqüila quando estava em seus braços.

- Dorme comigo? Ela pediu, mas se arrependeu ao olhar e perceber que ele havia entendido bem mais do ela havia dito.

Ele a olhava com espanto e com um sorriso bobo brincando no canto dos lábios, ela corou violentamente e corrigiu

- Quero dizer...só dormir mesmo, sabe...como aquele dia no sofá... me sinto bem quando você está perto. Ela completou timidamente.

Ele baixou a cabeça sentindo a face corar, como podia ter pensando que ela falaria daquela forma, obvio que era um pedido bem mais inocente do que seu corpo gostaria, mas como negar-se a ficar um pouco mais perto dela.

- Tudo bem. Quer dormir aqui no sofá?

- Acho aqui meio pequeno e certamente amanhã todos no santuário vão comentar, podemos dormir lá no quarto mesmo, o que você acha?

Caminharam em silencio e de mãos dadas, ela tirou o robe e ele viu que ela dormia com uma camisola perola, tão clara quanto sua pele.

Ela se deitou olhando para o teto e deixou um espaço no travesseiro para que ele fizesse o mesmo, era um tanto constrangedor pensar em dormir com ele...ainda mais da forma casta como pretendia, quando seu corpo clamava por muito mais que a mera companhia do cavaleiro.

Ele virou-se de lado e a abraçou, ela virou-se para ele e assim adormeceram.

Foi uma sensação maravilhosa acordar sentindo-se protegida por aqueles braços fortes. Ela se aconchegava no calor do peito dele, pensando que este ainda dormia.

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo o perfume dela e sua aproximação tão doce.

Permaneceram ali deitados por mais de uma hora, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro.

Olharam-se, beijaram-se, tocaram-se, quem dera aquele dia não chegasse e eles pudessem ficar assim pra sempre...mas não podiam, não com a proximidade de mais uma das lutas.

Levantaram-se e foram treinar, mas a arena estava cheia de mestres e discípulos treinando freneticamente.

- Vamos para a praia? Ela perguntou

Ele olhou incrédulo. Como alguém que dizia estar empenhada em conseguir a armadura podia querer ir à praia em dia de treinamento?!? Se perguntou enquanto a seguia sem dizer nada.

Ela chegou na praia e procurou um local de difícil acesso. Foram até algumas ruínas que tinham uma bela vista do mar e estavam completamente desertas.

- Pronto já podemos começar o treinamento. Quero te mostrar meu novo golpe antes da próxima luta. Ela disse.

Ele sorriu aliviado – era a mesma teimosa que ele conhecia e amava, jamais poderia reconhecê-la em alguém pouco dedicado ou fútil - pensou.

O treino foi muito produtivo e ela lhe mostrou seu novo golpe, um soco envolto em redemoinho, um golpe de difícil visualização pelo adversário e que tornava o contra-ataque quase impossível, já que ela formava uma barreira com seu cosmo evitando as investidas do adversário enquanto atacava.

No fim do dia ela estava realmente exausta, ele a olhava admirado e comovido por tanta dedicação.

- Vem cá eu te levo, ele disse pegando-a no colo. Acho que depois do treinamento posso me aventurar a cuidar e você não posso?! Ele disse sorrindo enquanto a carregava para casa, desfalecida de cansaço em seus braços como uma criança.

Ele entrou pela porta e pediu a criada que preparasse a banheira.

- Banheira?! Ela perguntou confusa

- É senhorita você merece um ótimo banho depois de tanto esforço!

- Você tinha uma banheira só pra você e nunca me contou??? Ela fez drama.

- Ora mas a casa não é minha, eu não podia ter uma banheira só para mim, não???

- Aaaaa...e porque agora esta me contando, para me fazer inveja é??? Ela resmungava fazendo pirraça como uma menina.

- Porque agora a banheira é nossa. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a carregava para seu quarto.

A criada saiu do banheiro e informou que estava tudo arrumado, ele olhou para ela que estava intrigada e um pouco encabulada com a novidade do dia.

Encostou a porta do quarto para que não fossem incomodados e começou a beijá-la e a puxar sua camisa que estava suja e suada do treinamento, ela corou violentamente ao ver sua peça de roupa no chão do quarto.

Ele continuou o que estava fazendo, tocando seu corpo enquanto a beijava e tirava sua calça.

Será que ele iria tirar toda a sua roupa...ela pensou e começou a ficar nervosa com a idéia, tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, mas queria esperar um pouco mais para...enfim...para se entregar...

Aquela deliciosa situação a estava deixando confusa e ela não sabia o que fazer, quando deu por si já estava em roupas intimas e sendo carregada para a banheira.

Pronto, seu banho relaxante.

Ele a deitou confortavelmente na banheira, tirou as próprias roupas ficando com a roupa de baixo e estava lá dentro com ela lhe massageando as costas.

Ela suspirou aliviada ao perceber o intuito do namorado que sorria enquanto se divertia lhe massageando o corpo cansado e dolorido.

- Por que esta cara de preocupação, achou que eu fosse tirar toda a sua roupa, foi? Ele disse rindo muito da fisionomia séria que ela assumiu no quarto enquanto ele a despia.

- É...bem...na verdade... (ela engasgou) ... eu achei sim...

Ele riu alto do constrangimento dela.

- E era isso que você queria? Perguntou olhando-a nos olhos e deixando-a ainda mais encabulada.

Ela baixou a cabeça e respondeu baixinho

- Na verdade sim, mas não agora.

Droga porque ele tinha o dom de deixá-la encabulada, parecia que ele se divertia muito com a inexperiência dela...ela pensava constrangida.

- Foi o que eu pensei – ele disse calmamente.

Ela sorriu enquanto se virava para beijá-lo.

Ele massageava seus ombros e suas costas tentando controlar seu desejo da melhor forma possível. Vai compensar, ele pensava enquanto a observava imersa na água.

Após o banho ela correu em seu quarto e se trocou, estava com muito sono e com as peças de roupa de baixo molhadas. Quando voltou Aioria já estava cochilando. Ela acomodou-se silenciosamente ao seu lado e dormiu também, se sentia tão bem ali com ele, não poderia ser mais feliz.

Amanheceu e ela se sentia com calafrios, seria o dia de mais uma luta, a mais importante, a decisiva. Após esta disputa conheceriam os finalistas na disputa pela armadura. Abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que estava sozinha na cama. Espreguiçou-se e levantou.

Aioria estava sentado na sala, pensativo.

- Caiu da cama? Ela perguntou, dando-lhe um beijo de bom dia.

- Apenas pensando... ele disse de forma reticente.

- Também estou nervosa hoje, vamos tomar nosso café, não sabemos quando vai começar.

Eles tomaram café em silencio, era um dia muito importante.

Seguiram lado a lado para o campo de batalhas, não eram mais apenas discípulo e mestre, ou um casal apaixonado, eram companheiros...estavam juntos.

Os competidores foram chamados à arena, estava na hora, ela pensou.

Ele beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios desejando boa luta, ela assentiu com a cabeça e se dirigiu para o local imaginando quem seria seu oponente.

Apenas quatro dos oito aprendizes ainda estavam classificados. Apenas o cavaleiro de leão, de capricórnio, de escorpião e de touro haviam conseguido que seus pupilos se classificassem.

Iria enfrentar o discípulo de Shura, cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Sabia que aquele era um dos mais fortes dentre os cavaleiros de ouro, certamente não seria um luta fácil...lembrou-se de seu novo golpe...talvez precisasse dele, principalmente se o discípulo manipulasse algum tipo de arma com os braços como seu mestre.

A batalha começou de forma muito equilibrada cada ataque ou defesa dos oponentes era rapidamente repelidos ou controlado, no entanto seu oponente tinha uma surpresa, um braço afiado, bem similar à excalibur de seu mestre.

Em poucos momentos Nashira percebia os diversos pequenos cortes oriundos dos ataques dele que ela não havia conseguido repelir completamente.

Em um pequeno lapso e distração ela quase foi atingida no abdômen, conseguiu desviar, mas o corte fora profundo e sangrava abundantemente. Provavelmente estaria morta se não se esquivasse pensou sentido o sangue jorrar e a dor do ferimento, mas se levantou e continuou a luta.

Acertou um chute no rosto do oponente que lhe abriu o supercílio e agora os dois sangravam na arena.

O oponente se concentrava provavelmente para o golpe fatal, era a hora ela pensou enquanto rapidamente elevava seu cosmo.

Não percebeu, mas criou um enorme redemoinho ao redor da arena dificultando a visão de qualquer um que não fosse um cavaleiro de ouro, o oponente desferiu seu golpe afiado como mil navalhas pronto a retalhá-la, mas a defesa que ela havia criado com o cosmo se mostrou bastante eficiente repelindo o golpe com certa dificuldade. Ela lançou seu golpe com toda a energia que lhe restava e em um instante tudo estava terminado e seu oponente estava no chão.

Ela ouvia os aplausos mas de repente tudo estava ficando escuro e silencioso, Aioria foi o ultimo rosto que ela viu correndo em sua direção antes de apagar.

___X___X___X___

A disputa pela armadura continua e está ficando cada vez mais difícil...

Agradeço aos que estão acompanhando a fic.

Tathy S.G obrigada pela review, que bom que você está gostando!!!

Bjus,


	13. Chapter 13

Ela ouvia os aplausos, mas de repente tudo estava ficando escuro e silencioso, Aioria foi o ultimo rosto que ela viu correndo em sua direção antes de apagar.

Quando acordou estava limpa e vestida com um de seus pijamas, deitada na cama do namorado. Sentiu uma dor pungente no abdômen quando tentou se levantar, sentou-se com calma verificando os inúmeros curativos. Foi uma luta muito difícil pensava lembrando-se que se não houvesse se esquivado do golpe fatal do seu oponente provavelmente estaria morta.

Ouvia vozes do lado de fora e foi até lá caminhando devagar, ainda sentia uma certa tontura em razão da perda de sangue.

Abriu a porta e viu Aioria com uma fisionomia preocupada sentado no sofá acompanhado de Shaka e Mu.

Se perguntou o que estariam conversando mas não teve tempo de falar nada, Aioria a viu em pé na porta e correu ao seu encontro, abraçando-a e beijando-a esquecendo-se completamente que estavam acompanhados.

Shaka tossiu para que ele se lembrasse que os dois não estavam sozinhos. Quando se deu conta disso ficou um pouco envergonhado, mas estava tão feliz, ela estava bem.

Ele a ergueu nos braços e levou para a sala junto dos outros aninhando-a em seu colo.

Ela ainda estava confusa quando perguntou

- O que houve??? Eu só me lembro do final da luta e tudo escureceu...

Mu achou melhor explicar a situação, Aioria estava maravilhado que ela estivesse bem e não parecia em condições de falar nada coerente.

- você se esforçou demais e perdeu muito sangue, acabou desmaiando assim que a adrenalina da luta baixou.

- Mas eu ganhei, não é??? Não anularam minha luta não anularam??? - Ela perguntou aflita com já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não, fique tranqüila já esta nas finais – Aioria disse calmamente, aninhando mais ainda sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Bem viemos fazer companhia ao nosso amigo enquanto você se recuperava agora que ele já esta em ótima companhia, vamos andando – Shaka disse se levantando e se despedindo dos dois.

Antes de sair os dois recomendaram que Nashira seguisse o repouso recomendado, precisaria estar em sua melhor forma para a última luta.

Aioria se voltou para ela ainda com uma expressão preocupada

- Você já está se sentindo bem, mesmo?

- Já estou sim, só um pouquinho de dor, mas logo passa.

- Melhor você ficar descansando então. Ele disse carregando-a para o quarto para que repousasse.

Do lado de fora da casa de leão...

- Acho que eles se acertaram não é Mu? Indagou Shaka rindo um pouco.

- Ah com certeza, mas há tempos que aquele leão estava domesticado, não sei como ela conseguiu, mas dobrou a fera. Disse Mu rindo satisfeito com a felicidade do amigo.

- É verdade, mas eu estava me divertindo tanto com a falta de jeito dele – shaka disse rindo ainda mais e seguindo com Mu para a primeira casa, já que fora convidado para tomar chá.

Nashira passou o primeiro dia após a luta dormindo a maior parte do tempo, com a aplicação de cosmo curativo o corpo se recuperava rapidamente, mas utilizava muito mais energia que o normal para tanto, o que acabou a deixando sonolenta a maior parte do tempo. As feridas estavam quase todas cicatrizadas e ela não sentia mais dores.

Ela já estava terminando seu segundo dia de repouso e a ferida já havia cicatrizado completamente, Aioria preparava o quarto para que pudessem descansar. Em breve a nova luta aconteceria, e ela tinha que estar pronta e bem disposta para ter chances de vitória.

Ela saiu do banho, já vestida com seu pijama e se encantava com a cena do namorado procurando uma coberta no armário, pois sabia que ela sentia frio à noite.

Ela se aproximou devagar o abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

Ele se virou, jogando a coberta sobre a cama e abraçando-a. Começaram a se beijar devagar e com bastante suavidade, Aioria percorria a lateral do corpo dela com as mãos, enquanto ela tocava seu abdômen.

Ele estava ficando tremendamente excitado com aquele contato, e por estarem dormindo lado a lado por tantas noites de forma tão casta...

Ele foi aprofundando o beijo e a medida que sentia que ela se entregava ia explorando um pouco mais seu corpo por baixo da camisola. Começou acariciando suas coxas e levantando um pouco a camisola descobrindo ainda mais as pernas dela.

Aos poucos tocou por cima da camisola suas costas e seus seios, acariciou seus braços e achou melhor continuar este contato com a boca, já que não via a hora de provar um pouco mais do gosto maravilhoso que ela tinha.

Ele começou a beijar seus ombros, tirando as alças da camisola de seu caminho, o que fez com que a peça de roupa escorregasse até o chão, ela estava vestindo apenas uma pequena calcinha branca, tão alva quanto a sua pele e tinha as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha pela súbita nudez.

Aioria fingiu não notar seu constrangimento continuando a explorar o corpo dela com a boca, passou do pescoço ao colo, do colo aos seios e se deliciava aos ouvir os gemidos abafados dela.

Ele não se conseguia mais se conter e achou melhor carregá-la até a cama para terminarem o que tinham começado.

Assim ele a depositou no meio da cama com cuidado, beijando lentamente todo o seu corpo. Após perceber que ela estava excitada com o contato e completamente relaxada ele se posicionou entre suas pernas. Olhou interrogativo para ela que sorriu concordando com a doce invasão que se seguiria.

Aioria a penetrou devagar e com cuidado, se sentia tocando uma pequena e frágil peça de cristal, pois sabia da inexperiência dela, mas aos poucos foi se acomodando dentro dela conforme percebia que o incomodo que ela sentira no inicio diminuiu e aumentado aos poucos o ritmo dos movimentos.

A sensação de finalmente estarem completamente juntos era maravilhosa para ambos.

Se amaram durante toda a noite, e também nas noites seguintes, durante o dia prosseguiam com o treinamento, cada um dando o máximo de si e Aioria se esforçando para ensinar tudo o que podia para que ela vencesse a última luta sem se machucar, não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ela...pensava.

____x____x____x____x____

Olá!

Mil desculpas pela demora em postar (váaaaarios problemas), espero que ainda tenha alguém aí acompanhando!!! E aí o que acharam??? Foi o primeiro hentai que escrevi então as opiniões serão muitíssimo bem vindas!!!

A fic está chegando nos 'finalmentes' e espero que esteja agradando.

Aguardo comentários!!!

Bjus,

A.


	14. Chapter 14

O grande dia havia chegado, ela se virou na cama durante toda a noite e quando conseguia dormir um pouco sonhava com seu próprio sangue no chão da arena...

Era a última luta e a arena estava lotada, seus novos amigos estavam todos lá. Ninguém no santuário queria perder a última luta pela armadura mais cobiçada e diziam a mais poderosa dentre as doze.

Seu oponente era o discípulo de Milo, cavaleiro de escorpião.

Entrou naquela arena com o coração aos pulos, mas precisava se acalmar, sua vida passava em sua mente em flashes enquanto esperava o sinal para que começassem, lembrou-se de sua infância, do dia em que chegara aquele local de treinamento, do sentimento de frustração quando achou que havia sido mandada para casa, de quando conheceu seu mestre, da amizade que se desenvolveu entre eles, seu primeiro beijo, da primeira noite que passaram juntos...olhou para os espectadores e logo o localizou na multidão, esperando atento, sabia que ela precisava vencer, para se sentir completa e realizada, para se sentir segura para ficar com ele.

Daria tudo de si, colocaria toda sua energia nos primeiros ataques, não tinha a menor intenção de dar seguimento aquela tortura.

Foram autorizados a começar, seu oponente queimou seu cosmo preparando seu ataque, ela concentrou todas as suas forças naquele momento, seu futuro dependia daquele golpe, seu destino dependia daquele golpe, o resto de sua vida dependia daquele golpe.

Alguns instantes se passaram enquanto os dois se golpeavam com uma ferocidade assustadora no meio da arena, os cosmos elevados e tensão palpável.

Depois de alguns golpes e uma grande energia concentrada os dois finalmente conseguiram, quase simultaneamente, trocar golpes realmente dolorosos, após um grande estampido ambos estavam no chão. Nashira sangrava, trazia cortes que variam do profundo ao superficial em quase todo o corpo.

O discípulo de Milo permanecia no chão. Ela aguardava apreensiva que ele não se levantasse, não tinha energia para um último ataque, estava muito debilitada.

Olhou confusa os aplausos dos espectadores e viu o sorriso de Aiolia. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes com sua reluzentes armaduras, o mestre do santuário – Mu de Áries – estava ao lado da caixa de sua armadura.

Ela vestiu a armadura de sagitário pela primeira vez, a leveza, a força, era como uma continuidade de seu corpo.

Foi sagrada cavaleiro e se ajoelhou jurando lealdade perante Athena.

Levantou-se para cumprimentar seus amigos ali presentes, era grande o burburinho sobre a nova detentora de uma armadura de ouro.

Ela não ouvia mais nada, seu coração estava aos pulos de felicidade, tinha que achá-lo.

Virou-se para a multidão procurando por ele, assim que o viu foi andando devagar em sua direção, com calma e firmeza. Retirou o elmo, e seus cabelos escorriam pela armadura, aproximou-se sorrindo ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Beijaram-se demoradamente como se o mundo tivesse deixado de existir e nada mais naquele mundo importasse além dos dois. Quando se separaram perceberam uma platéia delirante e aplaudindo a cena, despediram-se dos amigos que tornaram a ver na festa da noite para boas-vindas ao novo cavaleiro de sagitário e seguiram abraçados

- Para minha casa ou para sua? - ele perguntou divertido.

- Acho que as duas são nossas, não é mesmo! - ela sorriu - Mas acho melhor seguirmos para a mais próxima. – piscou divertida e rumaram abraçados para a felicidade que os aguardava dali para frente.

____x____x____x___

Pois é terminou!!!

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam até aqui, peço mil descupas pela demora do final...

Espero que tenham gostado, esta foi a primeira fic que escrevi então, conto com a opinião dos que acompanharam para me ajudarem a me aprimorar sempre!

Muito obrigada!

Bjus,

A.


End file.
